Super Total Dangan Ronpa Island 2
by danganronpatdri
Summary: Monobear is back with 16 new campers! Who will lose, Who will win, and Who will die? Please visit my profile to read the first season, otherwise you will be terribly lost.
1. Episode 1: Sand Fort Mayhem

The camera pans up to view Monobear lounging on an inflatable pool chair in a crystal clear pool in front of a luxury, but abandoned, hotel. "I'm your host, Monobear, and welcome to another exciting season of…TOTAL….DANGAN….RONPA...ISLAND!" With each word of the title, the camera went out further and further from him, revealing the entirety of the island. The island is a tad bigger than the original island. In the very center of the island is a smoking volcano, and other smaller mountains surround it on the west and east side of the island. On the north/front side of the island is the hotel. The trees and plant life look lush and jungle-like.

The cameras cut to Monobear walking down a torch-lined path towards the shore. "On this season of Total Dangan Ronpa Island, we have a brand new cast! A new island! Brand new challenges...and a brand new twist, Duel Island!" Monobear cackled. "Upupu...So get ready for a whole new season of drama, backstabbing, and death!" Monobear arrived at the beach. "And I have a feeling that this time around will be chock full of even more cutt-throat strategy! Upu~." In the distance the roaring of helicopters could be heard. Monobear spoke up a little. "Our campers are coming as we speak! Upupu, Let's see who our first victim is!"

A helicopter came down to the beach, letting Mikan Tsumiki off.

Monobear: "Ah! Welcome Mikan!"

Mikan: "Hello..Nice to meet you!"

Monobear: "Upupu! I can't say the same! Get to my left...or stay where you are and get crushed by the next helicopter, I don't care!"

Mikan: "O-oh..Okay then.." The other helicopter started to come down right above her, making Mikan's hair whip around everywhere. "Ahh!" She began to move out of the way to Monobear's left side but very clumsily tripped over a hermit crab, face-planting into the sand. Monobear chuckled in the background.

(Cut to Mikan's Confessional)

Mikan: "Oh no...that was so embarrassing...I'm doomed in this game already, aren't I?"

(Cut back to Beach.)

Teruteru had just gotten out of the helicopter that arrived, getting the full panty-shot of Mikan. "Whoa whoa whoa."

Monobear: "Upupu, Welcome to the island, Teruteru Hanamura!"

(Cut to Teruteru's Confessional)

Teruteru: "What a greeting! I think I'll like it here. Tropical weather! Girls! And a sick hotel right up shore? I hope that's where we sleep!"

(Cut back to Beach.)

Mikan got back up quickly, red in the face and running to Monobear's left. "I'm sorry..I'm so embarrassed."

Monobear: "No one cares! Teruteru, to my right please!"

Teruteru strolled up the beach towards Monobear's right, looking to Mikan. "Don't worry about it too much..hehe…"

Monobear: "You're creepy! But next up is…."

The cameras panned to the next helicopter, Ibuki Mioda had stepped off, her earphones are in, blasting music. "Ibuki Mioda! Welcome!"

Ibuki took out her earphones. "Eh, Ibuki is the third one here?!" She had a guitar slung on her back.

(Cut to Ibuki's Confessional)

Ibuki: "If there was a crowd I would have done a little performance to break the ice!"

(Cut back to Beach.)

Monobear: "Is that a problem?"

Ibuki: "Not really! Ibuki just wanted more of a crowd!"

Monobear: "Oh well! To the left!"

Ibuki walked over to Mikan. "Hi, Ibuki here, nice to meet you!"

Mikan: "Hey..I'm Mikan.."

(Cut to Mikan's Confessional)

Mikan: "Maybe I can make a friend…"

(Cut back to Beach.)

Ibuki: "Nice to meet you!"

Hinata was the next off of a helicopter. "And Hinata Hajime is our next camper! Welcome!"

Hinata looked at the campers already there. "So uhm..did you buy a helicopter for every single one of us? You could have easily fit 8 people in one and have two helicopters."

Monobear sighed. "You'll be annoying. Get to my right."

Hinata rolled his eyes and walked over to Teruteru. Behind him he could see Ibuki dancing to music on her headphones and Mikan was picking sand out of her hair, when a cluster of hermit crabs came out of the tangles. "AIHHH." Hermit crabs crawled all over Mikan as she tried to swat them off.

Hinata: "Hmm.." Hinata stood next to Teruteru. "Are you normal?"

Teruteru looked like he had come to a realization. "Oh no!? Is this guys versus girls?! ARE THERE NOT GOING TO BE GIRLS ON MY TEAM!?"

Hinata: "Okay then."

(Cut to Teruteru's Confessional)

Teruteru: "Haha, So far my only competition out here is Hinata? Ladies for days!"

(Cut back to Beach.)

Next to hop off the helicopter was Gundam. "Ladies and gentlemen, Gundam Tanaka!"

Gundam stepped onto the beach. "Hmm…So this is my competition?"

Monobear: "Upupu! I'm as disappointed as you are...But there's still more to come! Stand with the ladies!"

Gundam: "Hmph...Very well." Gundam stood next to Mikan and Ibuki. "My team-mates are mere mortals…"

(Cut to Gundam's Confessional)

Gundam pointed to the camera; his four hamsters had revealed themselves from his scarf, crawling on his arms. "Let it be known that I, Gundam Tanaka, will win this game and a million dollars, for I have been blessed by the evil powers of the underworld!" Gundam smirked. "My Four Dark Lords of Destruction and I have already won against these humans."

(Cut back to Beach)

Teruteru whispered to Hinata. "There's a guy over there now, we better get a lady!"

The next helicopter arrived, letting off Akane. "Akane Owari! Welcome!"

Teruteru: "Please be on our team, Please be on our team…"

Hinata: "We don't even know if these are the teams.."

Akane: "Hey everyone. No welcome grub?"

Monobear: "Upupu, why would we have welcome grub?"

Akane: "I don't know, maybe the producers decided to be, not lame?"

Monobear: "Upupu, but I am the producer! I'm also the host, judge, and executioner! Get to my right!"

Akane walked over to Hinata and Teruteru. "Is this my team?"

Teruteru ogled at Akane. "I hope so~"

(Cut to Akane's Confessional)

Akane: "Teruteru is already creepy. Then there's this other ahoge kid? I am the ahoge kid. And NO FOOD?!"

(Cut back to Beach.)

Another helicopter landed, releasing Kuzuryu this time. "And introducing, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko!"

Kuzuryu stepped off, looking as cool and collected as possible, hands in his jacket pockets. "...What's up?"

Mikan: "K-uzuryu? Theres a ..theres a…" Mikan did not want to panic Kuzuryu, but a huge water snake was slithering behind him.

Hinata screamed out. "SNAKE BEHIND YOU!"

Kuzuryu's eyes showed slight panic but he swung around quickly, withdrawing a pistol and shooting the snake dead before it could lunge at him. "Hah! Like a little snake could kill me anyways…"

Hinata: "IS THAT A GUN?!"

Gundam had quickly ran to the dead and bloody snake, holding it in his hands. "YOU MONSTER! THIS CRUELTY TO ANIMALS WILL NOT STAND!"

Kuzuryu rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, fuck off!"

(Cut to Gundam's Confessional)

Gundam: "I WILL SEEK REVENGE ON THE GUN WIELDING ONE FOR THIS CRUELTY! HE WILL BE GONE."

(Cut to Hinata's Confessional)

Hinata: "Was that really a GUN?! What is going on?!"

(Cut back to Beach.)

Monobear: "Upupu..Interesting! Kuzuryu, walk back with Gundam."

Kuzuryu huffed. "Damnit."

Gundam put the snake down slowly. "You will be avenged!"

Kuzuryu and Gundam moved back to the left of Monobear and the next helicopter landed.

Monobear: "Next up is...Peko Pekoyama, Welcome to the island!"

Peko stepped off onto the beach and scanned her fellow campers. "Hello all. I am looking forward to spending the summer with all of you."

(Cut to Akane's Confessional)

Akane: "I like this girl's style. She's probably worthy of fighting me."

(Cut to Kuzuryu's Confessional)

Kuzuryu: "I really hope these are not the real teams. Peko and myself came to play together secretly, and I was hoping to have Peko on my side so I'd have an extra vote. I really hope she can make it to a merge over there." Kuzuryu thought for a second. "But I know she will."

(Cut to Peko's Confessional)

Peko: " If this is how the teams are done...I must make it to the merge to protect Kuzuryu."

(Cut back to the Beach.)

Monobear: "Alright sword girl, move to my right."

Peko stood next to Akane as the next Helicopter touched the sand. "Welcome, Souda Kazuichi!"

Souda strolled up the beach towards everyone. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Everybody greeted him, although some halfheartedly.

Monobear pointed to the left of him. "To the left!"

Souda walked over and stood next to Gundam. "Hey man, name?"

Gundam remained facing forward, peering at Souda and his output hand. "...I will not touch your hand." Gundam sighed. "But if you must know, my name is Gundam Tanaka…" One of Gundam's hamsters had crawled out from his clothes.

Souda: "Is that a hamster?!"

Gundam: " That's San-D! And not just a mere hamster, but a dark god of destruction bestowed upon me!" At this point the other hamsters had come out of his scarf.

Souda: " There's more?!"

Kuzuryu: "What are you? Some sort of freak?"

Monobear:" Alright...Shut up ya bastards! The next camper is here!"

Sonia was standing on the beach the whole time, her helicopter had already left. "Hello everybody. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sonia Nevermind." Sonia said with a smile.

Monobear: "A pleasure is a severe overstatement! Get to the right!"

Sonia walked over and stood next to Akane. "Greetings!"

(Cut to Souda's Confessional)

Souda: "Wow! She's so pretty…"Souda blushed. "I hope I'm on her team."

(Cut to Gundam's Confessional)

Gundam: "...So far, the other team has received far superior players." Gundam thought for a moment. "If these are even the teams.."

(Cut back to Beach.)

The next helicopter arrived, releasing Saionji. Monobear motioned to the left. "Saionji Hiyoko! Welcome to the island!"

Saionji paused to look at the people to Monobear's left. "Hm."

(Cut to Saionji's Confessional)

Saionji: "...As soon as I see him point left...I see nothing but disappointment." Saionji sighed. "But I'll make the best of it! I have to find some losers to take along with me, but that shouldn't be hard. I'll be playing the nice, cute dancer girl! These morons will never see it coming, hehehe."

(Cut back to Beach.)

Saionji walked over and stood with Ibuki and Mikan. "Hello! I'm Saionji Hiyoko, I bet we're all going to be the best of friends!" She said with a huge grin on her face.

Saionji noticed one of the hermit crabs that Mikan had brushed out of her hair was approaching her foot, and discreetly stepped on it, grinding it into the ground.

The next helicopter touched down, letting off Twogami.

Twogami walked onto the beach and everyone began to murmur to each other.

Monobear: "Upupu, this is Byakuya Togami!"

(AN: I will use Twogami for convenience sake.)

Twogami: "Thank you for the introduction, Monobear."

Hinata: "I'm confused, is he returning?"

Monobear: "Upupu, No questions at this time! Curiosity killed the cat you know! Twogami, to the right!"

Hinata: "Well, if a major villain from last summer is actually back, it would be great to know."

Twogami walked up the beach towards the right of Monobear. "Please forget my actions in the first game, I am not playing a malicious game, you are foolish for presuming anything about me."

(Cut to Twogami's Confessional)

Twogami smiled. "Now that we're in private, I'm not really Togami! All of these people are so dumb. The first vote may be rocky, but once I get my footing in with these guys all will be smooth sailing." Twogami's glasses shimmered. "Besides, If I'm voted off...I have another plan to get that million. There is nothing the master of disguise can't do!"

(Cut back to Beach.)

The next helicopter had touched down, Nidai stepped off. "Upupu, Welcome to the island Nidai Nekomaru!"

Akane immediately noticed Nidai. "You're ripped!"

Nidai chuckled. "Thank you!" Nidai lifted up the helicopter with one arm. "LET'S GET SICKENING!"

Akane ran over to him. "I want to fight you! I'm Akane Owari!"

Nidai tossed the helicopter into the ocean. "You want to take me on?!"

Monobear: "Hey! Meatheads, shut up and move before the next helicopter flattens you like little pancakes!"

Hinata: "Uhm, He just tossed that helicopter into the ocean! Didn't he?"

Sonia smiled at Hinata, nodding. "He very much did."

(Cut to Akane's Confessional)

Akane: "..I am always ready to fight other worthy opponents...and oh is Nidai Nekomaru worthy."

(Cut back to Beach.)

The next helicopter was approaching the beach, but loud blaring beeps began to sound. The Monobear piloting it was pressing buttons all over the board. "SYSTEM FAILURES! UPUPU! ABANDON ALL HOPE!" He opened his door and leaped into the water below.

The campers on the beach watched in awe.

Hinata: "The helicopter is spinning out of control! Shouldn't we call someone?!"

Monobear: "Who ya gonna call?"

Souda: "Maybe an ambulance?!"

Monobear: "Ghostbusters...it's ALWAYS ghostbusters!"

The helicopter had begun spiraling towards the shore, Komaeda had appeared at the open door of the helicopter, holding on as the helicopter came closer.

Monobear: "Upupu, our next contestant, Komaeda Nagito!"

Komaeda leaped out of the helicopter in mid-air, landing with a somersault in the sand. The helicopter crashed at the shore behind him, causing an explosion that sent him flying up the beach, ending up on the right side of Monobear.

Monobear: "Upupu, right where you should be!"

Komaeda was right at Hinata's feet, sprawled out, with singed hair. He looked up at Hinata.

Hinata put out his hand to him. "Here, let me help you up. Are you alright?"

Komaeda used his hand to get up, but remained holding it. "I am now...Thank you...?"

Hinata: "Oh, Hinata Hajime."

Komaeda: "..Thank you Hinata." Komaeda released his hand, and continued to brush off soot from his clothes. "Haha, that was certainly unlucky of me!" As Komaeda finished speaking, everyone heard camera shutters going off at least a half dozen times. Everyone turned to see Koizumi walking up the beach, snapping pictures left and right.

Koizumi: "What a beautiful island…" Koizumi had noticed the crashed helicopter behind her. "Uhm, did somebody die?"

Monobear: "Upupu, sadly no." Monobear pointed Koizumi to his left. "Koizumi, please stand over here." Koizumi snapped a picture of the helicopter wreck and then walked over to Monobear's left, standing near the girls.

(Cut to Koizumi's Confessional)

Koizumi: "I would really like the girls to band together until the end." Koizumi smiled. "But, who knows how the dynamics will work out. It may even be advantageous to side with the boys."

(Cut to Beach.)

Monobear: "And that's the last of our cam-"

Suddenly, coming down the stairs from the hotel, was Usami. "Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Monobear tilted his head. "Huh?"

Usami: "There's one more camper!" Usami had made it to the beach, putting a hand up on Monobear's lifeguard tower for support. "After all, we don't want the teams to be uneven, do we?"

Monobear peered down at Usami, not knowing what to make of her presence.

Saionji: "And who are you?" Saionji said, in a sweet voice, although tinged with attitude.

Usami: "I am Usami! I will be your Co-Host and-" As she uttered the words, Monobear leaped off his lifeguard tower and pummeled Usami into the ground, fist first.

The campers stepped back in shock.

Monobear had punched Usami so hard, they had both gone about a dozen feet down in the sand. Monobear leaped up all the way back to his lifeguard post. "Upupu, campers, I am sorry for MONOMI'S incorrect introduction. She will not be your Co-Host, but your Tuck Shop cashier."

Monomi had surfaced from the hole, dragging herself up. "C-cashier?!"

Monobear: "That's right, ya bastard! Cashier, take it or leave it! There will never be a Co to my Host. Now, where's that last camper?"

(Cut to Komaeda's Confessional)

Komaeda: "...I want to feel bad for Monomi, but it must be a ploy by producers."

(Cut to Monomi's Confessional)

Monomi: "My name is Usami…" Monomi cried into her paws. "I just want to make sure the kids are going to have fun….but now I have sand in my mouth!" Monomi stifled back her tears. "But I will make sure they are happy!"

(Cut back to Beach.)

Monomi: "..R-right.." Monomi waved her wand, and in the distance another helicopter could be heard. "Introducing...Nanami!"

No one got off of the helicopter.

Monobear: "Upupu...where are they?"

After a second, Nanami stepped off the helicopter, putting a hand held in one of her pockets. "Hello everyone, I'm Chiaki Nanami."

Monobear: "Upupu, alright, get to my right, this is taking way too much time!"

Nanami walked over to his right.

(Cut to Nanami's Confessional)

Nanami: "Being the last one wasn't the best…" Nanami had been looking down, at something below the camera. "But it doesn't really matter. If I just look at this as any of my other games, I should win just fine." Nanami had brought up her gaming handheld above camera as she spoke and continued playing.

(Cut back to Beach.)

Monobear: "So without further ado, I pronounce the campers on my right, Teruteru, Nanami, Hinata, Sonia, Twogami, Akane, Komaeda, and Peko, The HAIRY COCONUTS!"

Sonia: "What an unpleasant name…"

Teruteru: "Hehe, what about The Milky Coconuts, amirite?" Teruteru nudged Hinata, who grimaced.

Akane spoke up, gesturing to the other team. "What's their name, huh? I wanna know who we're beating into the ground."

Nidai yelled across the short expanse of sand separating the teams. "OH YEAH?! BRING IT!"

Monobear: "Upupu okay! The people to the left of me, Saionji, Souda, Mikan, Kuzuryu, Ibuki, Nidai, Koizumi, and Gundam are The Crusty Barnacles!"

Akane laughed. "Crusty?"

Nidai: "OH yeah! We're gonna crust you guys up!"

Hinata: "Crust us up?"

Twogami: "Don't listen to them. They are beneath us, they will be the ones who will be crusted!"

Koizumi sighed, speaking to Ibuki, Saionji, and Mikan. "Look at all this chest puffing."

(Cut to Saionji's Confessional)

Saionji: "Koizumi is already trying to make moves against the men, although slight." Saionji was drawing something on a piece of paper from the ballot box as she spoke. "I think my first step will be allying myself with Koizumi." Saionji held up her crayon drawing, of her and Koizumi holding hands. The drawing was very realistic for crayons. "For now at least!" Saionji smiled.

(Cut back to Beach.)

Monobear: "Now your first challenge will be right here on the beach, but first let me give you a run-down of the island and new additions to the game!" Monobear reached behind his lifeguard seat and pulled out a dry erase board easel. He leaped down to the ground with it, quickly drawing a map of the island. He pointed to the hotel. "We bought this island cheap from the old owners, the hotel is abandoned due to some freak accident and "minor" hauntings, but The Campfire Ceremony will take place here every 3 days, sending one of you away!"

Sonia: "Ooo, minor hauntings?"

Hinata: "Wait Sonia, he air-quoted that!"

Sonia: "Your point?"

Hinata: "So they're not really minor...they're worse."

Sonia: "Your point?"

Gundam spoke up. "I must investigate these hauntings!"

(Cut to Sonia's Confessional)

Sonia: "Gundam seems to have an affinity for the paranormal as well. I shall get to know him!"

(Cut back to Beach.)

Monobear rolled his eyes. " Yes, yes, moving on now-"

Nanami: "Wait...You didn't say we would be sent home. You only said you were going to send one of us away...I think."

Monobear: "Upupu, you're a sharp one, aren't you?" Monobear quickly drew a smaller island off the coast of the opposite side of the island. "This is...Duel Island!"

Kuzuryu: "Duel Island? What's that?"

Monomi leaped up in front of Monobear before he could reply. "It's a wonderful place filled with hope! When you get voted off, you'll be sent to duel island! Once you're there, you have to take part in duels again and again! The loser of the duel will be sent home, and the winner of the duel will live another day, at least on duel island." Monomi giggled. "And then whoever is still on redemption island will join the game again at the final eight! Isn't that wonderful? A chance for anyone to redeem themselves and get back in!"

Gundam: "Hmm...this sounds more like purgatory."

Ibuki began playfully chanting. "Purgatory, Purgatory, Purgatory!"

Monobear: "Upupu, That it is!" Monobear pushed Monomi back into the hole he had punched her into earlier. "And that is what it's supposed to be! Not a place of hope, but a place of despair!"

Mikan gulped. "Sounds scary…"

Komaeda spoke to Hinata next to him. "That's interesting..a chance to redeem yourself and get back in the game."

(Cut to Hinata's Confessional)

Hinata: "Does Komaeda already want to be my ally?"

(Cut to Kuzuryu's Confessional)

Kuzuryu: " So, you get voted out but you're not out...This will make things...interesting."

(Cut to Twogami's Confessional)

Twogami smirked. "Ah, yes! The perfect twist! I know this game was made for me, but if there was any chance I would be voted off, it would be in the beginning...So Duel Island makes my chances of defeating every single person stronger!"

(Cut back to Beach.)

Monobear: "Next, This first challenge is both Immunity and Reward! This reward is crucial, as it will choose where you live, and what items you have to help you."

Souda: "Uhh, wait, what do you mean? Where are we gonna live?" Souda paused. "Please say we're not going to live in the haunted hotel!"

Monobear chuckled. "Upupu, no no! The winning team will be given a map to a form of shelter. You'll have places to sleep, cover from the rain, and you'll be not far from the well!" Monobear took a moment. "But the losers will be given the map to a random spot on the island! No shelter, a long hike to the well, and NOTHING!"

Monomi had crawled back out of the hole again. "But you will be given a machete and a pan to cook with!"

Monobear sighed and knocked her back in the hole. "Fine, a rusty machete, and a dented pan!"

Peko watched as Monomi fell back into the hole. "...Will that get old?"

Monobear: "We'll find out! Upupu!" Monobear. "Now, the jungle is way too thick and complicated for you simpletons to navigate, so there are marked trails to the two camps, the hotel/campfire ceremony area, the well, and also Monomi's Tuck Shop! You are free to explore everything the jungle has to offer on your free time, but be warned that no one will come save you!"

Monomi called up from the hole. "I WILL SAVE YOU CHILDREN!"

Monobear growled, and began transforming to buff Monobear. The campers watched in awe as he broke the easel over his knee and tossed it's remnants down the hole.

Monomi moaned weakly. "Children...why...aren't...you helping me?"

Monobear continued, and ripped the lighthouse stand from the ground, and stuffed it down the narrow hole, silencing Monomi's cries for help.

Peko: "...Overkill much?"

Twogami: " You can say that again...Who is she, Monobear?"

Monobear reverted back to his normal self. "We already did introductions, that's my little sister, Monomi."

Souda: "Whoa wait, you guys are sisters?!"

Teruteru: "That's hot!"

Monobear: "What, no? I'm her bigger, more powerful, and so much more wiser, brother! I am not her sister."

Sonia: "So...much more wiser? Is that correct in this language?"

Peko: "Not at all."

(Cut to Nanami's Confessional)

Nanami: "...I think things are definitely different this time..With Usami and Monobear being polar opposites...and everyone seems to be taking things really seriously." Nanami rapidly pressed buttons on her game. "I'm going to have to go into super game mode to win! If I surround myself with the right allies, maybe..." She became engrossed in the game, trailing off.

(Cut to Beach.)

Monobear sighed. "Okay, let's not get off topic here, SHUT UP!"

The campers hushed down as Monobear looked around for his easel. "Oh right...I used that for quick and petty retribution, didn't I…" He turned back to the campers. "Well, I'll just do it all verbally! For your first challenge, 4 people from each of your teams will construct a fort made out of sand for the entire afternoon~" Monobear brought out a wheelbarrow full of buckets, shovels, and tools from nowhere. "5 hours from now at 4PM, I'll call time for your work to be done! Then, the other 4 members of your team will play capture the flag, using the forts as bases! Each competitor playing capture the flag will be armed with a coconut gun! Be careful though, not just about being hit by one (Ouch!) but also keep track of your ammo! If you are hit, you take a three-minute penalty and will be called back in. Each gun will have 3 coconuts per round! The first team to capture 3 flags wins Immunity and Reward!"

Just then, the lifeguard stand and broken easel shot out of the ground and high into the air. Following it was a trail of rainbows and sparkles, as well as Monomi, who landed gracefully on the beach with her wand. "What a great team building challenge! To get the ball rolling and the coconuts shooting, let's make it fair and randomly assign duties!"

Monobear: "...You seem to forget you're just a cashier, Monomi."

Monomi: "I am not Monomi! My name is Usami!"

Monobear swiftly uppercutted Monomi. "Cya later, MONOMI!" Monomi was sent flying way up in the air, landing somewhere else far off on the island. "Hopefully never!"

(Cut to Ibuki's Confessional)

Ibuki: "Now does Ibuki think Monobear and Monomi's relationship is weird?" Ibuki nodded. "Yes I do! I would feel bad for her if she wasn't a stuffed toy."

(Cut back to Beach.)

Monobear: "Building for the Hairy Coconuts will be Hinata, Komaeda, Teruteru, and Sonia!" Monobear continued. "Leaving, Nanami, Peko, Akane, and Twogami as their shooters!

Twogami: "Hm, seems like we already have this in the bag."

Sonia: "Do you three have any expertise on sand castle fortification?"

Hinata shrugged. "It can't be too hard."

Monobear: "Now, The Crusty Barnacles, building for you will be Koizumi, Gundam, Ibuki, and Souda. Shooting will be, Saionji, Nidai, Mikan, and Kuzuryu."

(Cut to Mikan's Confessional)

Mikan: "I have to say I'm a little nervous to compete in the shooting portion...what if I let my team down?"

(Cut to Nidai's Confessional)

Nidai: "Aw yeah!" Nidai punched the side of the confessional, creating a decent sized hole in it. "THIS IS HAPPENING!"

(Cut back to Beach.)

Monobear: "So, I'll give you bastards until four to see what you can come up with!" Monobear snapped his fingers, and a large red rectangular outline appeared in the sand, with a line splitting it in half. "These are your territories!" A red flag and a blue flag raised out of the sand on opposite sides of the stretch of sand. "Now, there are no rules in building, only that it must be majority sand-made. You all ready?!"

Everyone yelled out in excitement. "Yeah!"

Monobear: "Yeah okay, but tone it down."

(Cut to Themesong.)

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine (The Hairy Coconuts are all standing on the beach, a sudden downpour comes down on them. Their faces grimace.)

You guys are on my mind (Saionji, Koizumi, and Souda are running towards the camera in the dense jungle, shadows of animals can be seen chasing them.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Gundam and Ibuki argue over eating a dead animal in her hand, a giant bird swoops down and grabs it from her.)

And now I think the answer is plain to see (Sonia and Peko are laughing in the water by a dock, in the waves behind them, Twogami and Ibuki are playing and splashing in the water,)

I want to be famous (The camera pans from them to see Kuzuryu, pushing Teruteru into the water, laughing.)

I want to live close to the sun (Nanami and Hinata are connected by harness and rope, scaling down the inside of the volcano, behind them Komaeda is seen falling downwards.)

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
(Nidai and Akane are seen heading straight at each other, skateboarding on giant vines, screaming.)

Everything to prove nothing in my way (Souda shot off coconuts from his coconut gun left and right.)

I'll get there one day (Kuzuryu and Peko fight off zombies, back to back.)

Cause I want to be famous (Sonia and Gundam walk through a hotel hallway, Souda walks up behind them, forcing himself in-between them. Then all three shriek at a ghost.)

Nanananaanana~ nanana~ nanananaa (Monomi wipes down the counter in the tuckshop, as Nanami sweeps. Alter Ego's face appears on the cash register screen.)

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous (The Crusty Barnacles are all standing around their campfire, as a jaguar leaps out of the bushes at them.)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous (The Camera pans out to all 16 campers sitting around the firepit, with the Hotel as the backdrop. A translucent image of Despair!Naegi fades in above them, looking down with a long grin.)

The cameras cut back to the beach, both teams hard at work.

Koizumi was checking out the tools in their teams wheelbarrow with the other builders. "Hm, I guess this junk will have to do…"

Ibuki pulled out a bucket. "I'm going to collect some seashells for a necklace! This beach is so pretty!"

Koizumi: "We can do that after. We need to think about what our fort is going to look like first."

Souda: "I can help out here. We have a hammer and nails right? Me and Gundam will go check the forest for something we can use to support. In the meantime, you and Ibuki should build a sand wall as tall as you can."

Ibuki: "Ibuki is really great at building big walls…" Ibuki kicked a sand pile roughly. "And then knockin em down!"

Gundam: "...We should get moving. The other team is already starting construction." Across the playing area, Sonia and Teruteru had began building while Hinata and Komaeda ran the wheelbarrow towards the tree line. Twogami had been shouting orders to the builders.

Saionji: "Guys, please get moving!" Saionji said, sounding as sweet as possible.

Souda and Gundam took off with the wheelbarrow and Koizumi ran with a bucket towards the shore for wet sand.

(Cut to Kuzuryu's Confessional)

Kuzuryu sighed. "So, watching the builder half of my team start doesn't look promising to say the least." Kuzuryu scoffed. "Hey, at least I won't be voted off for being weak or annoying right off the bat! That probably goes to Ibuki and that freak Gundam."

(Cut to Jungle, Hinata and Komaeda)

Hinata and Komaeda were throwing branches and logs into the wheelbarrow.

Komaeda: "Hinata, would you mind me being up front so quickly?"

Hinata glanced at Komaeda for a second and then went back to searching the forest floor. "No, what's on your mind?"

Komaeda: "Something tells me I can trust you." Komaeda lifted a heavy branch, struggling before dropping it in the barrow. "I think we should form an alliance, if you're interested."

Hinata thought for a moment and then put out his hand. "Alright, I'm in."

Komaeda shook it with a smile. "Let's make it to final two then."

(Cut to Hinata's Confessional)

Hinata: "Komaeda's forwardness made me uneasy at first...but I really think I can trust him. Hopefully I didn't make a huge mistake here…"

(Cut to Komaeda's Confessional)

Komaeda: "I have Hinata...now the two of us need some other allies to be our shields until the end."

(Cut back to Beach.)

Sonia and Teruteru had built a sloppy 5ft wide wall, that was only 3 feet tall.

Teruteru was sweating as he tried to form the sand up. "How...the hell...are we...going to...finish this...in time…"

Twogami, as a shooter, was overlooking their work. "No, no, You're doing this all wrong, Teruteru. You need a lot more wet sand."

Teruteru groaned and tiredly ran back towards the shore for another bucket of water.

(Cut to Twogami's Confessional)

Twogami: "Looks like I'm going to have to oversee the building aspect of this challenge as well." Twogami listened to make sure no one was outside the confessional stall. "Although Teruteru is basically useless, I am going to bring in him and Sonia for an alliance against some of the "stronger" members of our team. Sonia could even be something more, I've always wanted to marry into royalty." Twogami scratched at his wig. "This thing is itchy."

(Cut to Sonia's Confessional)

Sonia: "Twogami is being so helpful in this challenge. I am not the biggest expert in sand castle construction back in Novoselic." She said with a chuckle.

(Cut back to Beach)

While Sonia and Teruteru worked on building their main structure upwards with Twogami spouting advice, Akane, Peko, and Nanami sat in the sand up the beach. Nanami was looking down at her video game, but started the conversation.

Nanami: "We have to be careful about Twogami."

Peko glanced over at Nanami. "Do you think that's the same Togami?"

Nanami: "I'm not sure. I just don't think we should take the chance. If it is him...he's very dangerous."

Akane: "Besides his leadership skills the guy doesn't bring anything to the table anyways." Akane paused. "But we still haven't seen his performance in the second part of the challenge today."

Nanami put her video game away. " We'll talk about it later, then."

(Cut to Peko's Confessional)

Peko: "Now is my perfect chance to secure myself in an alliance. I must survive until I can help Kuzuryu."

(Cut to Beach.)

Peko: "Would you two like to form an alliance?"

(Cut to Akane's Confessional)

Akane smirked. "I was not expecting that. But she looks like a strong competitor that I would personally want to fight, so of course I'll align with her."

(Cut back to Beach.)

Nanami: "I would very much like that."

Akane put out her fist. "Girl power?"

Nanami and Peko put their fists in as well and all in unison, "Girl power!" in a loud whisper so they couldn't hear down the beach.

Just then, Souda came running out of the forest screaming hysterically, with Gundam pushing the full wheelbarrow behind him.

Nidai: "What THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He yelled up the beach.

Souda: "K-KILLER MONKEYS!"

Nanami, Peko, and Akane had turned around and scanned the tree line for monkeys.

Akane: "Uh...where man?"

Souda caught his breath and fell in the sand near his team. "They're relentless….and terrifying."

Gundam unloaded the materials they gathered on the beach. "...Terrifying is the last word to use for those misunderstood creatures! Did you see me get attacked, boy with pink hair?"

Souda stood back up, his face had sand stuck to his tear trails. "Because you're flippin Dr Zoolittle!"

Gundam gasped, but before he could respond, coconuts started to pelt the campers from the tree line.

Souda: "Ah! It's the monkeys!"

Akane got pelted in the face by a coconut. "Ah! That little…." Akane chucked the coconut back up at the laughing monkey that threw it, knocking it off the branch. It ran back into the forest crying.

Peko: "...Nice shot."

The monkeys started to screech louder, and more coconuts began to rain down on the screaming campers. The camera and cameraman are hit with a coconut, and the camera scratches out.

(Cut to Gundam's Confessional)

Gundam snickered deviously. "That snively little greaseball has got another thing coming! No one calls, I, Gundam Tanaka, DR ZOOLITTLE!" Gundam's hamsters had come out. "Oh! Did I startle you my masters of destruction?" he said with great concern.

(Cut back to Beach.)

Gundam walked out into the fray of coconuts and put his arms up with his eyes closed. The monkeys all stopped and ran back into the forest. The other campers cheered.

Teruteru spoke up from his team's sand fort. "Dude, you're totally like Dr. Zoolittle."

Gundam shuddered

(Cut to Saionji's Confessional)

Saionji: "Hehe, I just had to hide behind Nidai! He took all the coconuts!"

(Cut to Nidai's Confessional)

Nidai's face was swollen and bruised. "Yeah, I had to protect the girls on my team from those coconuts….a lot of coconuts…"

(Cut to Beach)

The building time was almost up and both teams were just about finished.

For the Barnacles, they had a main structure in the center with sand walls, using branches as supports throughout the walls and for window openings to shoot from. To the right and left and of the main structure were too higher towers with rock steps leading up to the top for aerial attacking. Twogami was ordering Hinata, Komaeda, and Sonia to finish quickly.

The Coconut's fort was different. It's main structure was just barely tall enough, with less supports, but they had managed to build 5 taller walls in front of the structure to weave through, which was supported by thick branches.

Monobear had returned on his helicopter, overlooking the forts. "Upupu! Only one more minute of construction teams! Shooters, get geared up!"

Mikan: "Y-you're giving us armor right?"

Monobear: "What's that? Upupu."

Souda: "Heh, so thats a no."

Nidai: "Don't worry, we'll smash em into the ground!"

Akane brought the coconut gun strap over her shoulder. "Not with me around."

Nidai: "You won't get the best of me."

(Cut to Akane's Confessional)

Akane: "The most exciting part of this challenge will be facing HIM one on one!"

(Cut back to Beach.)

Monobear: "Now remember, if you get hit with any coconuts, you're out! Friendly fire included."

The shooters were all touching their respective flags, ready to start.

Monobear: "Upupu, Coconuts ready?"

Nanami, Akane, Peko, and Twogami cheered in unison.

Monobear: "How about the Barnacles?"

Saionji, Mikan, Nidai, and Kuzuryu shouted out.

Monobear: "Go!"

(Cut to Mikan's Confessional)

Mikan: "So our strategy for the first round is to send out Nidai and Kuzuryu as offense, and me and Saionji will stand back to guard the flag."

(Cut to Twogami's Confessional)

Twogami: "The plan I devised for the first round is simple. Peko will run atop the barrier walls and cause a distraction so Nanami and Akane can take the enemy out from behind and get that flag."

(Cut back to Arena.)

Nidai ran out of their main structure, followed by Kuzuryu, taking cover behind one of the other teams walls. Mikan and Saionji were aiming their guns out of their structure's windows.

Kuzuryu peeked around the wall. "Where are these guys?"

Nidai: "Wait, right there!" Nidai pointed at a flash of black and grey leaping over the walls.

Kuzuryu looked up. "Peko?"

Nidai took a shot up at her as she leaped over them, but missed.

Peko landed in the sand and Nidai and Kuzuryu turned to shoot her, Nidai shooting her first.

Peko smirked. "...Fell for it." She rubbed her upper arm.

As Peko finished speaking, Akane and Nanami had shot Nidai and Kuzuryu from behind.

Nidai turned to see that Akane had shot him. Akane smirked at him as he joined Kuzuryu and Peko in the penalty box.

Kuzuryu: "Fuck! Those coconuts hurt like hell!"

Peko: "...Hopefully you will not be too bruised." Peko said to Kuzuryu quietly.

Nidai burst out. "Bruises? You want to see some cool bruises?!" Nidai lifted up his shirt to show his heavily bruised torso. "Yeah, I was pretty much a human shield earlier."

(Cut to Nidai's Confessional)

Nidai: "Yeah, now about 95% of my body is bruised. BUT BRING IT ON AKANE!"

(Cut to Kuzuryu's Confessional)

Kuzuryu: "I didn't WANT to shoot Peko, so I let Nidai do it. If I have to shoot her I will."

(Cut back to Beach.)

Saionji: "Oh no, Nidai and Kuzuryu!" Saionji fired off a coconut towards Nanami and Akane, who both leaped for cover in opposite directions.

Mikan: "It's two on three, what do we do?"

Saionji: "We take them out, obviously!"

Twogami shouted from his team's base. "GO GO GO!"

Akane and Nanami both ran out, crisscrossing past each other, heading to the left and right of the enemy fort respectively. Saionji and Mikan both shot off coconuts through the windows at them, missing.

Twogami suddenly started to scream in agony. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Nanami stopped in her tracks, and in her pausing, was shot by Saionji through the window.

Hinata, Komaeda, Teruteru, and Sonia had run along the sidelines to Twogami, and when they rounded the corner, they saw him laying down in the sand with a bear trap around his ankle, bleeding and reeling.

Hinata: "W-what? A bear trap?"

Monobear: "Upupu...Oh yeah. I forgot to mention I activated random traps across the arena."

Hinata: "That still doesn't make sense! It's a bear trap!"

Sonia: "Is this what reality shows are like outside of my country?"

Monobear: "Upupu, don't fear campers! He can go right to the infirmary and he'll be fine by tomorrow morning!"

Hinata: "Does the human body work like that?" He said sarcastically.

Sonia: "...No..."

Monobear: "In the meantime, Teruteru will have to take his place in the challenge."

Teruteru: "What? You want me to go in there?!"

Monobear picked up Teruteru and threw him into the arena. "Yep!"

Komaeda had run to Twogami in fear of something more happening to him. "Sonia, Hinata, please help me get him out of here."

Sonia and Hinata ran to his aid, but then they heard sirens coming from down the beach.

Komaeda: "Hm, this is new. You decided to treat us like people this season, Monobear?" Gesturing to the oncoming ambulette drove by Monomi.

Monobear sighed. "...Believe me, this isn't my idea!"

Monomi: "Kids! How is your first challenge going- HUH?! A BEAR TRAP?!"

Monobear: "Here we go.."

Monomi: "Are there any other DEADLY traps in there?"

Monobear: "Upupu, deadly? The bear trap wasn't going to kill the kid!"

Twogami dramatically rolled over in agony. "I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Ibuki: "Oh no! Do something! Ibuki wishes she knew CPR!"

Monobear looked at Ibuki with a puzzled look, but then shook it off. "...Drama-Queens. But, iff you're so concerned Monomi, do something about it, upupu."

Komaeda: "Let's start by getting him in the ambulance."

Monomi turned to Komaeda, lighting up. "Great idea Komaeda! Let's get him out of here!"

(Cut to a few minutes later)

Twogami is up on the stretcher, all the campers had taken a time-out for the drama to watch Twogami be rolled into the ambulette. " No fear team, I will be back to lead you to victo-" Monobear slammed the door on him.

Monobear: "Anyway...Back to the god damn challenge! Everyone return to your previous positions and roll out!"

(Cut to Ibuki's Confessional)

Ibuki: "Even though Twogami was on a different team, Ibuki still feels really bad for him. I hope he will be okay!"

(Cut to Sonia's Confessional)

Sonia: "Twogami does have good leadership qualities, as seen by the first part of the challenge, so I really hope he is back tomorrow like Monobear claims…"

(Cut to Hinata's Confessional)

Hinata: "Something isn't right at this camp…"

(Cut to Kuzuryu's Confessional)

Kuzuryu: "A bear trap? I like this guy's style. It's so brutal, especially considering he's a bear."

(Cut back to Challenge.)

Monobear: "Upupu, a little recap here! Peko was taken out by Nidai and Kuzuryu, who were then shot from behind by Nanami and Akane. Then, in a bold attempt to rush the enemy base, Nanami was shot by Saionji while distracted by Twogami's cries for help. With Twogami out of commission, Teruteru from the builders group will take his place in the challenge back at the Coconut's base. On your mark, get set, go!"

Akane began to run, just missing a shot from Saionji, which she fired on go.

Akane shot in through the window, hitting Mikan.

Saionji: "You didn't see that coming, stupid?"

Mikan looked defeated. "I-I'm so s-sorry…"

Akane came around through the doorway and shot at Saionji, but shot over her head.

Akane: "Damnit shortie." Akane said. "That was my third!"

Saionji yanked at Mikan by the gun strap and ripped it off of her. "I don't have ammo left either I need yours!"

Mikan yelped, while letting Saionji take the gun and shoot the running Akane.

(Cut to Saionji's Confessional)

Saionji snickered. "That may have been a little harsh, but at least my team didn't hear any of it."

(Cut to Mikan's Confessional)

Mikan: "...Saionji really scares me." Mikan looked at the floor of the confessional. "But do I have anyone on my team I can confide in with that?"

(Cut to Akane's Confessional)

Akane: "I'm not on her team, but that Saionji girl is NOT nice. Of course I'll stay out of it...but if I get wind of Nidai in trouble I might use that information."

(Cut back to Beach.)

With Saionji and Teruteru being the only remaining competitors, the teams began to cheer them both on to go get the flags. Mikan and Akane walked to the penalty box to begin their countdown to return.

Saionji smirked. "One more coconut, I have one chance."

Saionji ran out of the base and across the Arena. Teruteru came out from the constructed wall closest to the Coconut's main base structure, shooting at Saionji. Saionji dived out of the way, but straight into a trap.

Powder clouded out from beneath her and she began to cough. "What the?! Itching powder?!" Saionji shot from the cloud of powder, taking out Teruteru easily.

(Cut to Peko's Confessional)

Peko: "...Teruteru is useless. She was coughing in a cloud and couldn't shoot her, or even dodge!"

(Cut to Challenge.)

Monobear: "Upupu, 30 seconds left until Peko, Nidai, and Kuzuryu return to the arena!"

Saionji started to run around the other team's base. "I'm itchy all over! I'm itchy all over...It's in my esophagus!"

Koizumi cheered out. "You can do it Saionji!"

Saionji grabbed the enemy flag and began running with it triumphantly. She got to about mid arena when she triggered a giant spring sending her flying high and towards the open roof of her base. "Holy-"

Monobear: "Penalty's up on Peko, Nidai, and Kuzuryu- GO!"

In a split second, Peko flashed from the penalty box, way up into the air in front of Saionji as she flew. All of the campers besides Kuzuryu gasped in amazement.

Saionji: "What the?!"

Peko shot at her, square in the chest, and Saionji began to plummet. "Oomf!'

(Cut to Peko's Confessional)

Peko: "Obviously I wasn't going to let her fall...I'm not sure how old she is and It would be very un-sportsman like."

(Cut to Saionji's Confessional)

Saionji: "Hehe...believe me, if we merge, Peko will be my main target. Well, at least for now."

(Cut back to Challenge)

Peko grabbed Saionji and safely landed on one of the Coconut's barrier walls, jumping off of that and putting Saionji down in the penalty box.

Nidai and Kuzuryu had Peko surrounded now, and Peko had her team's flag. Nidai waited a brief second, looking at Kuzuryu, and then fired. Peko sighed and dropped her flag.

(Cut to Nidai's Confessional)

Nidai: "Does...Kuzuryu...like Peko? OH MY GOD!" Nidai punched through the wall of the confessional. "I SHIP IT!" Outside the Confessional, Koizumi and Saionji were down the hill making flower crowns. The smell of Nidai's shit wafted through the punched hole and down to the unsuspecting girls.

Saionji: "Koizumi...that's nasty." Saionji covered her nose dramatically.

Koizumi: "It wasn't me I swear!" But Koizumi HAD coincidentally sharted at the same time.

(Cut back to Challenge.)

Kuzuryu grabbed the fallen flag and started to run it to the base.

Nidai: "Be careful of traps!"

Monobear: "Nanami, you're up!"

Nanami sprinted after Kuzuryu, dodging a shot from Nidai.

Nanami rounded the corner of The Barnacle's base and turned into the doorway to see Kuzuryu touching his flagpole and scoring the first point. The Barnacles cheered loudly.

Monobear: "First point to The Crusty Barnacles! Remember, whoever wins two out of three first, wins the challenge!"

(Cut to Next Round, all teams are around their respective flagpoles.

Monobear: "Upupu, Round two, let's go!"

Kuzuryu and Nidai bolted out of their base and down the center of the Arena while Akane and Peko sped by them, hopping their team's walls.

Nidai stepped on a airbag hidden under the sand, hurling him face first into one of the tree trunks being used for the walls support, temporarily stunned.

Kuzuryu continued on. "I don't want to set off any traps!" Just as he spoke, bees came out from the sand beneath him. "BEES?! I AM ALLERGIC!"

(Cut to Kuzuryu's Confessional)

Kuzuryu: "...Hmph, delete that footage of me being a wuss or you're gonna be sorry, production!"

(Cut back to Beach.)

Peko had turned around and withdrew her sword, leaping back to Kuzuryu. She started slicing the bees out of the air in swift succession around him.

Nidai had began to stir. "...What's going on?"

Kuzuryu: "Thank you Pek-" Kuzuryu took a coconut from Peko to the thigh. "Ow!"

Peko said quietly. "I have to make it believable…"

Nidai was finally back to reality and shot his gun off at Peko, hitting her in the back of her shoulder.

Monobear: "Upupu, So, Kuzuryu and Peko are in the penalty box, leaving Akane and Nidai attacking for their teams and Nanami, Teruteru, Saionji, and Mikan defending for their respective teams."

(Cut to Nidai's Confessional)

Nidai: "I got this, it's all me now!"

(Cut to Nanami's Confessional)

Nanami: "My abilities in video games may be giving me more confidence in my actual abilities...but Teruteru is soft and I have to take this into my own hands."

(Cut back to Challenge.)

Through one of the windows, she saw Nidai head around the right side of their base. Nanami quickly leaped through the window after he passed it. "Gotcha!" Shooting Nidai square in the back.

Nidai sighed and turned. "Nice one. Too bad your window wall is broken."

Nanami face-palmed, seeing she had taken out a portion of their wall.

Monobear: "Upupu, Nanami might've taken out the bull, Nidai, but she also took out part of her team's wall! What a loser!"

Akane was at the entrance of the Barnacle's base again. "This time I got ammo!"

Saionji shot at Akane, but she rolled to the left, further into their base. Akane shot at Saionji, who grabbed Mikan as a shield.

Mikan yelped as she was hit with a coconut. "W-why?"

Saionji tossed her aside, harshly, and shot at Akane with her remaining two coconuts, hitting her.

(Cut to Akane's Confessional)

Akane: "Okay...something is really wrong with her."

(Cut to Mikan's Confessional)

Mikan teared up. "Why?!"

(Cut back to Challenge.)

Saionji gave Mikan her empty gun as she walked out to the penalty box, taking Mikan's full one. "Sorry it had to be like that."

(Cut to Saionji's Confessional)

Saionji: "I'm not sorry at all!"

(Cut back to Challenge)

Nanami ran through the center and leaped on to the spring Saionji set off earlier, to spring herself right into the enemy base. She landed square on Saionji, and quickly got off of her, grabbed the flag and ran out. Saionji pulled herself out of the sand, coughing it up. "N-no!"

Monobear: "And Nanami crash lands into Saionji, then grabs the flag for a home run!"

(Cut to Hairy Coconut's base)

Nanami ran in through the hole she created and touched the flag, scoring a point for her team.

Monobear: "And she scores the point! That's one point each and the stakes get higher! The winner of the next round is safe, while the other team sends a member to Duel Island, where they'll have a chance to save their lives!"

Hinata: "What was that?"

Monobear: "Oh sorry...I mean, their lives would be basically over because they would be the first one eliminated."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Monobear: "Upupu, So, for this final round the builders will be the shooters! Teruteru, you will remain."

Teruteru: "Aw..man."

(Cut to Teruteru's Confessional)

Teruteru was soft and sweaty. "Man! I have to play in ALL 3 ROUNDS?! I'm exhausted! This isn't my atmosphere. I'm used to sweating in a kitchen!"

(Cut to Ibuki and Koizumi's Confessionals)

Koizumi and Ibuki both sat in the confessional stall.

Ibuki: "Yes! A chance to shine for our team!"

Koizumi: "We've got this. None of us are going tonight!"

(Cut back to Beach, Hairy Coconut's Base.)

Sonia, Komaeda, Hinata, and Teruteru huddled around their flag.

Komaeda: "So, looking at who we're facing I think we should all storm their base at once. There's no one over there trained like Peko is to leap over our walls and get by us. I believe we can do this!"

Sonia: "I'm in!"

Hinata nodded. "I think we can handle it."

Komaeda: "Teruteru, since you have the most experience out there, why don't you lead us into battle? It's all up to you though, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

(Cut to Komaeda's Confessional)

Komaeda: "...In the case we lose...I want to be able to pin our loss on Teruteru. Not maliciously, but the attitude he has displayed thus far, and his skills in the competition has made him my target. It's all for the ultimate hope of this team!"

(Cut to Teruteru's Confessional)

Teruteru: "Uhh...I guess I'm going to lead the pack….yay?"

(Cut back to Challenge.)

Monobear: "Campers ready? GO!"

Teruteru led the team out, cautiously moving through the sand.

On the opposite end of the arena, Gundam's hamsters spread out from him, sniffing the ground and squeaking to indicate trap locations.

Gundam: "Thank you my dark gods of destruction for showing us the path."

Ibuki and Koizumi followed Gundam out of the base, leaving Souda inside.

Koizumi: "Impressive Gundam. They are pretty cute."

Gundam: "Cute?"

Souda called out from inside. "Incoming, those coco hair-balls are over the line now!"

Ibuki: "Coco Hair-Balls!"

Koizumi: "To our positions Ibuki!"

Ibuki: "Got it!"

Koizumi and Ibuki ran to the right and left high perches, climbing up the unstable sand steps.

Sonia aimed forward at the window Souda was at as they approached the Barnacle's base, while Hinata and Komaeda pointed up at the girls. Teruteru and Gundam had pointed guns at each-other as well. Everybody was locked on to each other.

Komaeda: "What a predicament!" Komaeda said with a cheerful tone.

At that moment, Teruteru freaked out and stepped back, setting off a trap. The sand fell all around them, causing Teruteru, Komaeda, Hinata, and Sonia to all fall in the trench.

The all groaned in pain and disappointment.

Gundam chuckled from above. "You silly mortals!" He shot down coconuts at them, causing them even more pain.

Koizumi whined down to him. "Gundam! They're trapped, worry about the flag!"

Gundam: "Right! I apologize for my transgressions."

Ibuki had her guitar out of nowhere and began to play. "WEEEEEEEE are the championssss, my frieeeeendddsss!" Souda pretended to jam out on his coconut gun along with her.

The rest of the Barnacles began to cheer, while the other Coconuts were awaiting their defeat.

In the hole that Teruteru had caused, Komaeda sighed.

Komaeda: "Well, I guess we all know who will be going home tonight…"

Teruteru turned away, red.

Sonia: "Oh, Teruteru. You could not have known."

Hinata looked to Komaeda, who even though just said something grim, still looked happy and hopeful.

Monobear flew above them in his copter. "Upupu, Well, I think it's time to call it! Gundam has grabbed the other team's flag and the Barnacles win! Monomi will give you maps to your camps (because I don't care if you get lost), and I will see the Hairy Coconuts at the Campfire Ceremony tonight! Good luck finding food tonight!"

(Cut to Jungle Trail.)

The Coconuts were walking their trail to their camp area, where they would have to build a shelter and survive. All were wiped out, but would still have to make the hike back and forth again for the Campfire Ceremony.

Nanami was tapping away at her game as they walked, Hinata strolled up next to her.

Hinata: "They let you have that?"

Nanami: "Not so much let me, I just brought it. It has no internet access. I don't think that it will cause any issues."

Hinata smiled. "Well, I'm not island security, so no issues here."

Nanami: "Do you play?"

Hinata: "You know, here and there. What are you playing?"

Teruteru suddenly crept in between them. "Hey guys, not intruding am I?"

Nanami: "Not at all."

Hinata: "I guess not."

Teruteru: "So I'm not going to lie, I know my name is up tonight, but you guys aren't going to vote me out? Right?"

Nanami: "I can't say that yet. I have someone else in mind."

Teruteru seemed uneasy. "Can't say that yet?"

Hinata: "Teruteru, you really messed up today."

Akane chuckled as she approached them from behind. "Real bad, kid."

(Cut to Akane's Confessional)

Akane: "If it was just me, Teruteru's ass is grass tonight."

(Cut to Nanami's Confessional)

Nanami: "I want Teruteru gone, but maybe it would be wise to vote out Twogami."

(Cut to Teruteru's Confessional)

Teruteru had a bead of sweat rolling down his face. "Looks like I have some campaigning to do."

(Cut back to Trail.)

Ahead of them, Komaeda called out. "The camp is right up ahead!"

Everyone quickened their pace towards Komaeda. The camp was lackluster to say the least. There was a fire pit with no materials to make one, a dented pan, and a rusted Machete.

Sonia took a seat on a log. "What a long, fun, hike! I need to rest for just a mome-"

Monobear came over the loudspeakers across the jungle. "Upupu! The sun is setting, campers, so that means that The Hairy Coconuts should start their trek to the Campfire Ceremony to vote someone out, Upupu!"

Akane grimaced. "We don't even get time to set up a shelter?!"

Teruteru: "Or- you know, discuss someone to vote out."

Komaeda turned. "Why would we need to do that?"

Teruteru was really nervous now. "It shouldn't be an obvious choice."

Komaeda smiled cheerfully, ignoring Teruteru and addressing the group as a whole. "We will all vote for who's right in the end to make this team stronger. That's all that matters."

Teruteru: "Hu-uh?"

(Cut to Komaeda's Confessional)

Komaeda: "I'm pushing for Teruteru because of his performance, but also the way he treats the females here. He is despicable."

(Cut to Nanami's Confessional)

Nanami: "This can be okay for our first vote, but having Komaeda stifle strategic gameplay is not good. He could be a problem for me."

(Cut back to Beach.)

Everyone seemed uncomfortable by Komaeda's statement, but Peko broke the silence.

Peko: "Well, we better move now."

(Cut to Campfire Ceremony)

The resort's pool area was lit up by torches. The fire pit next to the pool had 3 rows of stadium seating made from white marble around one side of it, on the other side was Monobear's podium and the roulette machine. Monobear stood at the podium, waving as The Hairy Coconuts walked in and sat around the fire. Nanami, Hinata, Akane, and Teruteru sat in the first row, with Sonia, Peko, and Komaeda in the back row, Komaeda overlooking Teruteru.

Monobear: "Upupu, what a day right? A horrible loss, an injured team-mate whos probably homebound after this vote, and a horrible hike to and from your camp...TWICE!"

Komaeda lit up. "Yes, that is true, but this team has a bond. We've only had a challenge and a hike to get to know each other but I think we are all where we truly belong."

Monobear: "Hehe, but one of these bonds won't be strong enough! Someone will be leaving tonight."

Komaeda grinned. "I guess I mis-spoke. After tonight we will have an unbeatable bond."

Teruteru gulped.

Monobear: "Interesting, Peko, with only first impressions, does Komaeda seem like a big phony to you?"

Peko: "Hm, it's hard to say. I would like to think not."

Monobear: "Smart fucking answer, Upu~" Monobear paused. "Wait, wait, wait. I completely just jumped right in without formally explaining the process! Here at the Campfire Ceremony, someone will be sent to duel island with every vote. There will be some changes to the rules of the Campfire Ceremony this season as well, so listen up!" Monobear took a breath. "Before we vote, we'll have a little pow-wow here around the fire to spark up some drama, but that's not all. Immunity in the form of Amulets will be in play this season, but HOW they are played will be a little different. In the past, Immunity could be played AFTER the eliminated camper was revealed, but now if you want to play your immunity you must play it after the votes are cast, but before they are revealed. In fact, I will ask if anyone would like to play it when the time comes. Is this all clear?"

Everyone affirmed that they understood.

Monobear: "Well, let's begin shall we?"

Teruteru: "Can I...uh start by saying something?"

Monobear gestured for him to continue.

Teruteru was super sweaty. "I know you guys think I did really bad in the challenge. I know I messed up, but I'm trying my best." He looked up to Komaeda. "And I know you want me gone, but why wouldn't you vote out Twogami, who is injured and will not be better by tomorrow."

Monobear: "Ye of little faith, He will be fixed by tomorrow! Thats a Monobear promise!"

Komaeda: "Twogami shows leadership and unity. You do not show those things."

Teruteru looked to the others. "Guys, are you going along with this?"

Hinata: "Teruteru, you didn't do well."

Akane: "Not to mention you're a pervert."

Teruteru: "Pervert?! For liking girls?! I don't think so!"

Komaeda: "Your treatment of females is revolting."

Monobear: "Upupu, Nanami, how do you feel about all of this?"

Nanami: "I agree that Teruteru is a weak member of this team and sleazy, but Twogami's skills aren't much more favorable. In fact, Twogami even being here is shocking. In a scary way."

Komaeda glanced at Nanami. "You don't think he could've turned over a new leaf?"

Nanami: "He could have. Like I said, either leaving is alright with me."

Teruteru's jaw dropped. "Either?"

Monobear: "I never expected something so open to be said here. How interesting, Upupu."

Nanami: "We are here to play a game. Let's play it."

Monobear: "I wouldn't expect any less from the Super High School Level Gamer."

Peko: "I for one am torn as well, if we keep Teruteru, we could do poorly in a challenge, but Twogami is dangerous to have around."

Sonia: "It is a classic...how do you say, toss-up?"

Komaeda: "That's exactly how you say it."

Akane: "No toss-up about it for me."

Monobear: "Sonia, any word of sneaky alliances?"

Sonia: "If there is one, I have yet to be invited."

Hinata: "You know, I don't think there's been any chance to form alliances."

Komaeda smiled. Nanami had discreetly glanced at Akane and Peko.

Teruteru changed the topic quickly, sounding terribly anxious. "Why is this happening to me right now? I'm so lovable, and you want to send me home before one of the meanest to play last season?" Teruteru was drenched in sweat now. "Please, give me one more chance guys. You know I will be there tomorrow for you 100%. Twogami cannot say that to you with my conviction."

Hinata looked at him simpathetically.

Sonia: "Oh, Teruteru. I believe that you can change as well. Everybody deserves a second chance, don't you all agree?"

Komaeda smirked down at Teruteru. "Second chances is what Duel Island is for."

Monobear: "Well, with that, go to the confessional and cast your votes! Upupu, Good luck, ya bastards! And Twogami's vote is on it's way as we speak! He's been watching this entire time."

Nanami grew nervous for a second knowing Twogami heard her comments against him, but calmed down knowing she would say almost the same if he were in their midst.

(Cut to Komaeda's confessional)

Komaeda held up the slip of paper with Teruteru's name on it. "It's for the better of the team. It's been such an honor playing with a REAL Super High School Level, but you're vile comments regarding the female gender end here."

(Cut to Teruteru's Confessional)

Teruteru: " I really hope my plea to get rid of Twogami clicks with these people, otherwise I'm going to be fighting for my butt on Duel Island!"

(Cut back to Campfire Ceremony)

Everyone had sat back down, and Monobear motioned to the roulette machine, that still had face's from Season One, Sayaka, Mondo, and Togami to be exact. "Remember this piece of junk? Well, it's going to break one more time!" Monobear revealed a giant hammer and began to smash the roulette machine to smithereens, tiring himself out. "Whew, I'm not used to Manual Labor!"  
Akane: "How will we know who's going home this year?"

Monobear: "Upu~ Glad you asked!" Monobear reached under his podium and brought up the ballot box, a honey jar. "I'll just pick em out and read em, I guess!"

He opened the lid to the jar and reached in, but then paused. "Wait, any of you bastards got an immunity amulet to play yet?"

No one spoke up, so he grabbed a slip out of the jar. "Five votes is the magic number folks!"

Monobear held up the paper. "Teruteru."

Teruteru gulped.

Monobear: "Another vote for Teruteru!"

Teruteru looked at Hinata for any reassurance.

Monobear: "Upupu, another sting for Teruteru!"

Hinata avoided his glare.

Monobear: "Oh, here's a vote for Twogami! That's three votes Teruteru, and one vote Twogami." He pulled the next ballot. "And another for Teruteru. One more vote and you're gone, pal!"

Teruteru sat terrified. "I don't want to be the first out…"

Monobear: "Oh? A second vote for Twogami! Where did that come from?"

Komaeda glared at Nanami, suspecting her.

Monobear pulled out another slip of paper, revealing it. " And the first person sent to Duel Island is Teruteru Hanamura!"

Teruteru sighed. "I don't blame any of you. Except Komaeda of course." He stood up. "I'll be gone, but don't think I'm not coming back."

Monobear: "Upupu, theres no Boat of Losers, sit back down."

Teruteru sat down. "Yes, Sir? or Madam?" An idea popped into his head. "Wait do you stuffed animal people do it and stu-" Teruteru's section of marble slid out from underneath him, sending him plummeting down what looked like a slide.

Monobear: "Annddd wait for it~"

They looked out over the cliffside past the resort's pool area. Coming from down on the shore, Teruteru was sent airbourne from the slide's exit, landing him across the water on Duel Island.

Hinata: "Whoa...that's a long trip."

Monobear: "You like it? Now you take the Drop of Shame down the Slide of Losers! And with Duel Island, there's a possibility to take it twice! Such fun!" He took a pause. "Well, it's been a long day and I have to get my beauty sleep! I hope this vote revealed a lot about everyone!"

The Hairy Coconuts all stood up and began their hike back to camp.

(Cut to clip of Twogami in a hospital bed, holding up his ballot.)

Twogami: "I vote for myself." His glasses shimmered. "You will not get away with bringing my name up Nanami. You will not get away with it."

(Cut away to Main Control Room, Wawanakwa Island.)

In the Main Control room, Despair!Naegi presses a switch on his headset, changing his channel from Monobear to the holding cells. "How did you like the premiere Junko? On a scale of 1-10, 1 being totally boring and 10 being the most fun you've ever had."

(Cut to Holding Cells.)

Junko was sitting in a cell, behind her, Jin Kirigiri was also captive, again.

Junko muttered under her breathe. "Oh Naegi, Degrading as it is, I think I might've came." She smirked at the camera. "You think you can do a better job than me?"

Naegi chuckled. "I think we can. I also don't think you'll hear from any of us for awhile…"

Sayaka spoke up, coming over the speakers as well. "Why don't you sit back and watch, Junko?"

Mondo: "Hehe, yeah, it's not like anyone is going to come and save your ass! So watch the show!"

Junko flipped off the camera. "Enjoy this."

(Cut back to Main Control Room.)

Naegi cut communication off.

Chihiro was clicking away at his computer, and found something. "Komaru Naegi has been found. She used one of the Soldier's of Hope's key cards to get into sector 3, she must be looking for food there."

Naegi smiled. "Let her. We don't want to slam the hammer down on her just yet. She's my sister after all." Naegi laughed. "I want to feel that despair, but not quite yet. I think we have to let the Hope build."

Togami: "You sound like that Nagito, you know?"

Naegi: "Heh, I guess so."

(THE REAL END OF THE EPISODE)

(AN: I hope you enjoyed this! Any questions that haven't been answered will be! Hopefully you like what I've cooked up. I will be posting it onto the first season's story, as well as making a new story for it on my profile, so you can follow whichever.)


	2. Episode 2 Part 1: You're a Banana

(AN: Episodes will go back to being posted in parts, but this time, only two. After each part is posted, I will combine into one Chapter, got it? :) Enjoy.)

Monobear stood on the docks of Super Total Dangan Ronpa Island, excited as ever. "Welcome to the second episode of Super Total Dangan Ronpa Island, last time we had a wild first challenge, got to see some of the new island, and got to see our very first send-off to the brand new twist, Duel Island! At the challenge, The Coconuts clearly had skillful members, but when Teruteru couldn't keep it together, the Barnacles took em to the cleaners! While the Crusty Barnacles got to walk home to their shelter, the Hairy Coconuts were exhausting themselves by coming to the fire and voting someone off! At the Campfire ceremony, Teruteru made one final plea to keep him and get rid of Twogami. Nanami expressed concern about Twogami, but voted off Teruteru anyways. Twogami however, planted a vote on her by voting for himself! Wow! What nastiness will happen this time on Total Dangan Ronpa Island? Find out right now!"

(Cut to Themesong.)

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine (The Hairy Coconuts are all standing on the beach, a sudden downpour comes down on them. Their faces grimace.)

You guys are on my mind (Saionji, Koizumi, and Souda are running towards the camera in the dense jungle, shadows of animals can be seen chasing them.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Gundam and Ibuki argue over eating a dead animal in her hand, a giant bird swoops down and grabs it from her.)

And now I think the answer is plain to see (Sonia and Peko are laughing in the water by a dock, in the waves behind them, Twogami and Ibuki are playing and splashing in the water,)

I want to be famous (The camera pans from them to see Kuzuryu, pushing Teruteru into the water, laughing.)

I want to live close to the sun (Nanami and Hinata are connected by harness and rope, scaling down the inside of the volcano, behind them Komaeda is seen falling downwards.)

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
(Nidai and Akane are seen heading straight at each other, skateboarding on giant vines, screaming.)

Everything to prove nothing in my way (Souda shot off coconuts from his coconut gun left and right.)

I'll get there one day (Kuzuryu and Peko fight off zombies, back to back.)

Cause I want to be famous (Sonia and Gundam walk through a hotel hallway, Souda walks up behind them, forcing himself in-between them. Then all three shriek at a ghost.)

Nanananaanana~ nanana~ nanananaa (Monomi wipes down the counter in the tuckshop, as Nanami sweeps. Alter Ego's face appears on the cash register screen.)

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous (The Crusty Barnacles are all standing around their campfire, as a jaguar leaps out of the bushes at them.)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous (The Camera pans out to all 16 campers sitting around the firepit, with the Hotel as the backdrop. A translucent image of Despair!Naegi fades in above them, looking down with a long grin.)

(Cut to After the Sand Castle Battle, The Crusty Barnacles are walking the trail to their camp.)

Ibuki: "Woo, this is a long walk! Monobear hates us!"

Nidai: "I know right? That bear is seriously messed up. I mean he did some messed up things last season, but a bear trap?"

Kuzuryu: "Heh, I actually like his style. It's about time he amp'd it up."

(Cut to Saionji's Confessional)

Saionji was drawing in crayon on a ballot sheet. She held up a drawing of herself, Koizumi, Ibuki, and Kuzuryu. "I've picked my alliance. Time to put it in action."

(Cut to Mikan's Confessional)

Mikan: "Kuzuryu is very sadistic…"

(Cut back to Trail.)

Saionji smiled at that. "I have to say I agree. It makes it more adventurous in a strange way."

Koizumi: "But what if Twogami is really hurt?"

Saionji: "That would be terrible!"

Souda: "Heh, Well you know what I was thinkin?"

Nidai: "What is it?"

Souda: "Monobear seemed sure he would be fine by tomorrow. Those types of things don't heal that quick man."

Mikan spoke up. "That's true...I-I'm actually a nurse."

Souda: "See, proves what I'm about to say. If he comes back tomorrow and is fine, he's definitely working with the producers. They probably asked him back and then faked the whole bear trap thing for shock value."

Ibuki: "Woow! I love conspiracies!"

Gundam: "...That was exactly what I was thinking, you banana."

Souda: "Banana?"

Gundam: "Look at your attire, Banana."

(Cut to Souda's Confessional)

Souda: "Where does this guy get off calling me a Banana? I think my jumpsuit is hot! In like a quirky mechanic sort of way, I guess." Souda tugged out his collar. "Listen I get a lot of chicks wearing this."

(Cut back to Trail.)

Souda whispered. "Dr Zoolittle."

Gundam was about to retort angrily, when Ibuki shouted out.

Ibuki: "CAMP! FINALLY!" Ibuki ran towards their camp. There was a small clearing with a fire pit and their few supplies, in the tree above them was a large aircraft lodged in the tree, with a ladder hanging down. Right by camp was a basin with a beautiful waterfall pouring into it. "It's so pretty!"

Koizumi: "Ooh, Saionji, let's go to the waterfall! I need to get some pictures!"

Saionji: "Yay! We can take selfies!"

Ibuki: "Selfies? Count Ibuki in!"

The three girls walked off towards the pond.

Kuzuryu strolled towards the ladder. "Alright, let's see our crib, guys."

Nidai was right behind him. "I CALL FIRST CLASS!"

Souda tried to get in front of Nidai as Kuzuryu began to climb up. "Not if I get there first!"

Nidai: "I NEED THE LUXURIOUS SEATS!"

Then, both Nidai and Souda stopped fussing and stood completely still.

Souda: "D-dude, What's crawling all over me?!"

Nidai: "I don't know man! It's all over me too!"

Gundam began climbing the ladder, laughing. "IT IS I WHO WILL GET THE LUXURIOUS SEATS! ONWARD!"

Nidai ripped off his clothes in one go, screaming, shocking Souda and Mikan. The two hamsters that were in his clothes scattered and then ran up the ladder after Gundam, Souda's hamsters retreated from his pantlegs as well.

(Cut to Gundam's Confessional)

Gundam was giving his hamsters treats. "Terrific job!"

(Cut back to Barnacle Camp.)

Nidai: "...The animal guy needs to be coached in making friends."

Souda: "Heh, I don't think that will ever work. The guy only hangs out with animals." Souda looked down, and then quickly back up. "Uh, nice job, uh, yeah."

Nidai forgot he was naked. "Oh yeah, I need another change of clothes over here!" He shouted out to no one, although addressing production.

Mikan: "H-hold on. I can help a little until they get here." Mikan pulled a roll of bandage out of her apron and walked to Nidai. She stuck the bandage on his thigh and then wrapped it around his hips and thighs to conceal everything. "There."

Nidai: "Uh- thanks. You know I could've done that myself right? Wrapped my stuff up and all that."

Mikan turned red, embarrassed. "Oh! N-no," She stumbled backwards. "I-I guess I forgot you're not a patient or a-anything. I'm so so sorry….it was silly and i-invasive of me."

Nidai: "Hey, don't worry about it! I'm not bothered. I mean, Souda complimented my dick earlier."

Souda: "Uh, yeah, uh.."

(Cut to Souda's Confessional)

Souda: "For the record, I am NOT-

(Cuts away to the Next Morning, The Hairy Coconuts camp.)

Hinata woke up groggily, rolling over and bumping his nose on a rock. "Agh- why?"

Komaeda, Akane, Peko, and Sonia were around the fire a few feet away.

Komaeda: "Hinata! You're awake."

Akane: "Ah, rise and shine! Komaeda here luckily had a single match in his wallet!"

Komaeda smirked. "It was lucky!" Komaeda held up a plate with some sort of meat. "The true hero of the morning is Peko, who slayed this meal for us early this morning!"

Peko: "Please, I am no hero. We have to eat food to survive and perform."

Hinata had gotten up and moved over to the fire. "You must have been up early."

Peko nodded.

Akane shoved a plate of meat in Hinata's lap. "Here! Eat up and get some meat on your bones for the challenge, will ya?"

Hinata took a bite happily. "I have meat on my bones." He clarified. "Where's Nanami?"

Sonia: "I believe she went to make a confessional, but she hasn't been back for an awful long time."

Komaeda: "Hm, that's the second lie then."

Hinata: "You think we can't trust Nanami?"

Komaeda: "No, no. I'm not saying that. I'm just concerned for that second vote against Twogami."

Akane talked with her mouth full. "You know, I thought it was this one?" Akane motioned to Hinata. "Or Sonia."

Hinata: "Well it wasn't me. I went with the plan."

Sonia: "It wasn't me either! I did feel sorry for Teruteru, but he was the right choice."

(Cut to Sonia's Confessional)

Sonia: "Am I in bad graces?"

(Cut back to Camp.)

Komaeda: "See, I'm not saying to lose your trust, just be wary."

Peko stood up. "This is trivial, either one going home would be fine, so it shouldn't matter."

Komaeda looked at her in interest. "Ooh, does that mean Twogami is next?"

Peko: "We haven't lost yet."

Akane: "Yeah, keep the faith! We're a powerhouse without Teruteru!"

(Cut to Peko's Confessional)

Peko: "...Komaeda is beginning to concern me. I'll have to keep an eye on him." Peko paused. "But, if he ends up helping me get closer to the merge I may end up having to trust him."

(Cut to Akane's Confessional)

Akane: "Heh, unaccounted votes can make everything crazy. I hope it wasn't Nanami, but who knows! I have to trust her, she's a member of my alliance."

(Cut back to Camp.)  
Nanami had walked back into camp, bringing a tool box with her. "Good morning, everyone."

Akane: "A toolbox? Where did you get that?"

Nanami: "I bargained at the Tuck Shop with Monomi." Nanami put down the toolbox. "We can build a shelter way more easily now."

Peko: "We have yet to won a challenge, how did you have tokens to spend?"

Nanami smiled. "I bargained my game for it."

Sonia: "Oh, Nanami, how generous! You adore your video games."

Nanami: "It's nothing, we need a shelter."

Hinata dug through the toolbox. "Yeah, we can definitely make a shelter with all of this! Great job Nanami."

(Cut to Nanami's Confessional)

Nanami: "I can't say that it was all for the team." Nanami went to her pocket, pulling out another system. "After that vote for Twogami, I know they might suspect me so I had to sacrifice for the team to smooth it over. I hope it works…" She started to get lost in her game. "..I had a lot of save files on that thing…"

(Cut back to Camp.)

Peko was still standing. "Now that we have these tools, we should get to work on the shelter."

Sonia grabbed a hammer. "Yes, I am most ready!"

Monobear came from behind a tree. "No you're not! Sonia, Nanami, come with me! You guys need to pick up Twogami from the medic tent!"

Sonia: "Oh, wonderful! I hope he is quite alright!"

Monobear: "I told ya bastards he would be fine, didn't I?"  
Nanami got her bag to leave. "Alright, we'll help you guys as soon as we get back from picking up Twogami."

Komaeda smiled. "No problem! It was so helpful just to get the tools, no wonder it took you such an abnormal amount of time to get them. Make sure he's okay before you bring him back, okay?"

Nanami: "Of course."

Monobear urged Sonia and Nanami to move, Nanami started to follow, glancing back at Komaeda.

(Cut to Nanami's Confessional)

Nanami was playing a video game. She then put it down, frustrated. "What was Monobear's aim by choosing me and Sonia?" Nanami thought. "What was Komaeda's implication about the time it took to get the toolbox...could he know?"

(Cut to Komaeda's Confessional)

Komaeda: "Nanami is hiding what she was doing earlier. I have a gut feeling she was looking for an Immunity Amulet."

(Cut to Hinata's Confessional)

Hinata: "I have to have Komaeda and Nanami build trust with each-other. The tension is getting to be too much."

(Cut to Medical Tent.)

Twogami was up and out of bed, looking through the drawers and shelves of the medical cabinet. He snagged a bottle of sleeping pills.

(Cut to Twogami's Confessional)

Twogami: "Hey, I'm willing to pull a Celes move if I have to."

(Cut back to Medical Tent.)

Nanami and Sonia walked into the tent, Twogami quickly closed the cabinet.

Sonia ran to him. "Wow! You really are better! Can I see your wound?" Sonia knelt down.

Twogami pulled up his pants to show his ankle. "No scar or anything. Isn't that odd?"

Sonia: "I have heard of similar accelerated healing anomalies surrounding areas that are strongly haunted." Sonia was recalling more information, pausing for a second. "There is no proof behind this theory, but it's possible that a ghost has possessed you, and is granting you it's healing ability."

Nanami: "I don't think that's it."

Sonia: "Though, we cannot know for sure."

Twogami laughed. "I promise I'm not possessed. I'm still the same. So, may I ask what I've missed?"

Sonia: "Oh! Nanami has bartered for a toolbox to assist in shelter construction." She said with a smile. "The others are back at camp, working hard!"

Twogami: "How wonderful! I would like to join right away. I have plenty of knowledge on survival shelters." Twogami began to walk towards the entrance of the tent. "It's a good thing 6 of you decided to keep me. I wonder who the second vote for me could have been."

Nanami: "That's why Monobear sent us to get you. He's trying to imply it was one of us. Since we are the two most likely to have casted one against you."

Twogami: "Hm, so which one of you was it? He knows who really voted for me, so it had to be one of you."

Sonia and Nanami: "It wasn't me."

Twogami smirked. "Well, I think I know which of you it was, but I'll keep that to myself for now." Twogami walked out.

Sonia followed, a little nervous after what he said. "Wait, you do not have a map. You can use this one."

Twogami took the map. "Thank you Princess."

(Cut to Twogami's Confessional)

Twogami: "I'm going to bring Sonia onto my side, then work on everybody else, to vote against Nanami tonight. There's more to my plan, but I'll just let you see the master at work."

(Cut to Sonia's Confessional)

Sonia: "I truly did not vote for Twogami, you all viewing know that. In fact, with his leadership and knowledge, I want to have him on my side. I think I can trust Twogami. Nanami is such a sweet girl, but why did she vote against everybody else?"

(Cut to Nanami's Confessional)

Nanami looked puzzled. "This doesn't make sense. I really do not think Sonia would vote against what everybody wanted. Is it possible?"

(Cut to Barnacles Camp, 10 AM)

Koizumi, Saionji, Ibuki, and Mikan had just gotten done bathing underneath the waterfall in their swimsuits.

Koizumi: "Wow, who thought I'd ever get to take a shower using a waterfall before."

Ibuki: "It's a once in a lifetime experience!"

Mikan had wrung out her hair and started to back out of the water. "T-this was nice, but I'm going to go stop by the tuck shop so I can help my...uh, headache."

Saionji: "Uhm...Okay?"

Mikan: "Uh, alright. Bye!" Mikan awkwardly scampered off.

Ibuki waded in the water, calling out after her. "See ya later!"  
(Cut to Mikan's Confessional)

Mikan: "I wasn't really going to the tuck shop, but I couldn't tell them that. I wanted to make sure that Twogami has gotten better since last night when I visited him."

(Cut to Flashback Clip of Trail outside of the Medic Tent, 10PM)

Ibuki and Mikan had decided to visit him and make sure he had been alright. Ibuki out of the goodness of her pure heart, and Mikan, because of her affinity for medicine.

Ibuki led them into the light of the tent using her I-Pod to light the path.

Twogami: "Huh, Who's there?"

Ibuki and Mikan came into the tent.

Ibuki: "Hey there big guy! Are you feeling any better after that bear trap crushed your leg like that? Ibuki was so scared, and you were like, ARGGGHH MY ANKLE!"

Twogami laughed lightly. "I am getting along very well. It aches, but it's like this morning didn't happen at all."

Mikan: "May I see?"

Twogami motioned to his ankle. "Be my guest."

Mikan examined his ankle, there was bruising and dried blood, but the wounds itself were gone. She pulled back. "This is very peculiar. I've never seen anything like it."

Twogami: "You're telling me."

Ibuki was looking at it, marvelled. "Wow! That is so cool!" Ibuki stopped. "Sorry!"

Twogami: "No, No. I agree, it is cool. It's not a surprise that a member of the Togami family is blessed with such a power."

Mikan: "Well, I'm very glad you're recovering so well, but we must get back to our camp."

Ibuki: "Right! With my I-Pod battery already so low and it being late, we should get back before people notice we're gone."

Twogami: "Thank you two for coming to visit me here, it wasn't necessary, but I am very appreciative. My own team hasn't even come to see me."

Mikan: "I-I am very sorry to hear that." Mikan bowed, and then turned to leave.

Ibuki looked back to make sure Mikan didn't see, but gave Twogami a quick peck on the forehead. "Get better quick, okay!"

Twogami blushed. "Thank you again, goodnight!"

(Cut to Ibuki's Confessional)

Ibuki: "Ibuki thinks it's terrible that his own team didn't go to see him. Twogami's a bit of a cutie-pie and seems like a completely different person than the one we know from Season one."

(Cut back to Present, Barnacle's Waterfall.)

Once Mikan had walked off, Saionji moved closer to Koizumi and Ibuki.

Saionji: "Now that the three of us are alone, I was wondering something." She said cheerfully.

Koizumi: "What is it, Saionji?"

Saionji: "I think the three of us should be in an alliance together." She said excitedly, but keeping her voice low.

Ibuki: "Ooh! An alliance sounds fun. Can I be vice president?"

Koizumi: "I'm not sure if there is on-"

Saionji: "If there was, you could be it! I just feel a bond with you girls, and I think we can go all the way to final three together."

Ibuki: "Yes, Ibuki's in!"  
Koizumi nodded in agreement. "I'm all for girl power!"

Saionji put her hand in. "From now on we all look out for each-other, deal?"

Ibuki and Koizumi put their hands in as well. "Deal!"

(Cut to Saionji's Confessional)

Saionji: "Two down, one more to go."

(Cut back to the Pond's Shore.)

Saionji: "If we were to lose, how would you feel about Gundam or say, Mikan, going?"

Ibuki: "Gundams strange, but Ibuki likes strange!" Ibuki paused. "Mikan seems very nice!"

Koizumi: "Gundam has to go first, everyone is freaked out by him. Besides, I think we should keep the girl's numbers up."

Monobear's voice suddenly blared over the island. "All campers, please report to the Hotel Entrance to be lead to today's challenge! It's gonna be Bananas!"

(Cut to Main Control Room, Wawanakwa Island.)

Naegi took off his ear piece after giving the announcement. "Chihiro, where are Komaru's whereabouts?"

Chihiro: "After she revealed herself in the Mess-Hall, I tracked her heat signature through the vents. There is something peculiar about this, though. I will display heat detection imagery to all of your screens."

A 3D Blueprint of the facilities appeared on their screens.

Chihiro pointed to Komaru on the map, and then down to another heat signature in the room beneath the vent she was in. "This room is in one of the non accessible hallways that suffered damage during the surface explosions. There is someone else in here."

Togami: "And that room is...it's labelled as a morgue!"  
Kirigiri looked shocked. "Someone else from our game is still alive."

(Cut to Vents.)

Komaru crawled through the vents, seeing the light from her destination ahead of her. She made sure the food she had smuggled was secure in her arms before jumping into the room. There were only eight morgue drawers, and in one corner was a pile of bones, blood had drenched the corner but was now dry. There was a figure in the clean corner of the room.

?: "Thank you...not having food for so long.." The person stifled back a tear. "Having to do what I did."

Komaru put down the food. "Please, do not blame yourself. Everything is going to be better. We're going to save my brother from the clutches of despair and make everything right." 


	3. Episode 2 Part 2: Banana Crazed

(((AN: I am so sorry for waiting since December. I honestly had most of it written and it was just a couple pesky parts. But no excuses! My bad. Here ya go :))))))

(Cut to Coconut's Camp, Before Challenge Announcement.)

Twogami was directing his team members on how to build a proper shelter. Everyone was hard at work for hours, hammering and tying bamboo and wood together, weaving palm fronds for their roof.

After a long time working, Sonia stood up from weaving. "I must make a run to the well to get more water, Would someone like to accompany me?"

Peko: "I will go with you."

Twogami got up. "And myself as well. I'm parched and my canteen is practically empty. These conditions are horrid to say the least."

(Cut to Nanami's Confessional)

Nanami: "...Twogami is making a move against me. I have to secure myself four people."

(Cut back to Beach.)

Komaeda put down a bundle of bamboo he had collected. "Thank you three for generously making a run for water."

Peko: "We'll see you in an hour. If Monobear makes the call for a challenge, we'll meet you there."

Akane: "You got it! Don't run into any jaguars or giant spiders out there!"

Sonia: "Oh dear."

Twogami: "Ah, I'm sure our Super High School Level Swordsman can help us in that case. Correct?"

Peko: "Swordswoman." Peko said dryly. "But, Correct."

(Cut to Twogami's Confessional)

Twogami: "Have to get my hands on any number I can."

(Cut to Peko's Confessional)

Peko: "Twogami's false flattery is see through. Although, I do give him points in usefulness around camp."

(Cut back to Beach, Twogami, Sonia, and Peko had walked off into the woods.)

Akane: "Hey, now that they're gone, why don't we go take a swim in the ocean?! It's right there and I've been wanting to take a break. This is hard work on so little food."

(Cut to Akane's Confessional.)

Akane had a picture of a feast that she was huddled over, whispering to it. "We'll see each other some day soon food….some day soon."

(Cut back to Beach.)

Hinata: "That sounds great. I need to cool off."

Komaeda: "Ah, yes! Great idea Akane."

The four of them got down to their underwear, and made a sprint down to the water.

Akane leaped in, making a huge splash into a small wave.

Nanami giggled. "Nice!"

(Cut to Nanami's Confessional.)

Nanami: "We had such a fun time in the water today. I didn't want to spoil it, but this is my time to make a move."

(Cut to Hinata's Confessional.)

Hinata: "The water was so nice! We really needed to release this tension. It was never this tense last season so early. Maybe because Monobear isn't feeding us. And he took all of our personal belongings, including our swim suits and changes of clothes. So, I can see why we're all a little more hostile."  
(Cut back to Water.)

The four of them had been talking and laughing for awhile now, and Twogami, Sonia, and Peko would be back soon.

Nanami: "Before everybody gets back, would you mind if I talked about the game for a second?"

Komaeda smiled. "Speak your mind!"

(Cut to Komaeda's Confessional)

Komaeda: "Let's see what she has to say for herself."

(Cut back to Beach.)

Nanami: "I know you may be hesitant, but I think the four of us and Peko should form an alliance. If you have any qualms about that second vote for Twogami, it wasn't me. I did speak against him, but I wouldn't go against majority. With that said, I think us five can stick together for the long haul."

Akane put her arm around Nanami. "Don't worry! I never thought that vote was from you!"

Hinata paused for a second before responding. "I'm in. I believe you."

Komaeda put his hand in the middle of all of them. "I'm all in. We shall be the hope of this team."

Nanami put her hand on top of his, their eyes locked. Hinata's and Akane's hand followed.

Nanami: "It's a pact then. We can fill Peko in later, but I'm sure she will be with us."

Akane: "Aw yeah! This is happening, guys! Final five!"

(Cut to Akane's Confessional)

Akane: "Having a five person alliance, and then a three person alliance within it? I didn't expect to be this popular, but I guess I am."

(Cut to Beach, 10 Minutes later.)

They had gotten back into their clothes and back to work, when Twogami, Peko, and Sonia came back with the water canteens.

Peko held out her sword, with all the canteens on them. "Team, come grab your canteens."

Everyone gathered to drink and thank them for the water, when Monobear called the announcement for the challenge.

Twogami: "Sounds like we have to trek to the Challenge, we got back with the canteens just in time."

Akane pointed to the trail and started walking. "Let's go!"

Sonia followed. "So much walking and little sustenance…"

Akane: "Believe me, I know. This bear doesn't get that we're human!"

(Cut to Challenge.)

The campers walked out into a clearing in the jungle, led by Monobear. The clearing was covered by canopy, with light breaking through. Bananas and Banana bunches hung in the canopy, and below was a giant trampoline.

Monobear: "Welcome to today's challenge campers!

Hinata: "Those are really high for Banana trees."

Monobear glared at him. "Listen smarty, are we going to have a problem? Upupu, if you keep questioning things, I'll boot you off the island myself, got it?!"

Hinata sighed. "Got it."

(Cut to Hinata's Confessional)  
Hinata: "...What a show."

(Cut back to Challenge)

Nidai: "So what do we have to do? Eat bananas?"

Akane: "Could we at least fry em before we eat em?! Fried Bananas are the best!"

Monobear: "I'll tell ya what, today's winning team can take home all the bananas they score in this challenge as an extra kick!" Monobear cackled. "Today's Challenge is Going Bananas! Four members from each team will be jumping on the trampoline and collecting Bananas from the canopy!" Monobear walked over to the other side of the trampoline, where a small area was boxed off by paint on the ground. Two large baskets were in the box. "From there, they will try to toss the Bananas they grab into their team's basket, which will be held by another member of your team. The remaining members of each team will guard the basket keeper."

Souda: "Guard them?! From what?"

Monobear: "Upupu, you'll see! I picked out the assignments this morning myself. This should be our best challenge yet!"

Ibuki: "Ibuki wants to jump! Ibuki wants to jump!"

Monobear: "Well, Ibuki is in luck! She will be jumping for her team along with Saionji, Gundam, and Kuzuryu."

Ibuki: "Woohoo! We got these bananas!"

Gundam chuckled. "Too bad The Banana himself can't get his grubby hands on those bananas."

Souda put his finger up at Gundam. "You watch yourself, you, you, goth freak!"

Gundam: "GOTH?! MY WARDROBE TRANSCENDS ALL KNOWN STYLES AND TRENDS!"

Sonia: "Please, you two."

Gundam: "You are upsetting Sonia, you Banana."

Souda: "Quit that banana crap!" Souda stepped forward, getting into Gundam's face.

Gundam: "You mere mortal…." Gundam chuckled.

Monobear jumped in between them, separating them with a double kick. Sonia braced herself and caught Gundam, while Souda fell flat on his ass.

Souda: "Ugh!"

Gundam turned and began to thank Sonia, but Monobear began shouting.

Monobear: "ANYWAYS, back to what I was saying. The jumpers for the Coconuts will be Nanami, Twogami, Akane, and Peko."

Akane: "Aw yeah!"

Monobear: "The Basket carrier for the Barnacles will be Mikan, while Hinata will carry the basket for the Coconuts. That leaves Komaeda and Sonia guarding Hinata, and Nidai, Koizumi, and Souda protecting Mikan. Or should I say protecting the banana's in the basket."

Nidai put his fist in between Souda and Koizumi, who followed. "We got this!"

(Cut to Mikan's Confessional)

Mikan: "Uhh, well I'm really nervous to carry the basket for my team! What if I tripped and drop all the Bananas?!"

(Cut to Sonia's Confessional)

Sonia: "I am ready for this challenge! I will guard well with Komaeda. We must win this challenge so no one on our team will be sent home."

(Cut to Souda's Confessional)

Souda:"I'm guarding for my team, and Sonia's guarding for her team! This is the perfect time to get some flirting in!" Souda blushed. "I can't be too reckless though. She might fall for me to hard." He said, but not sounding sure of himself.

(Cut to Gundam's Confessional)

Gundam: "If the pink haired brat thinks he is going to get close to Sonia, he has another thing coming. With my FOUR DARK LORDS OF DESTRUCTION, we shall win before he even gets the chance!"

(Cut to Challenge Grounds.)

Monobear: "Oh, and by the way, no little animal helpers anymore. If you use your pets in any way to help your team win a challenge, you will be disqualified and sent to the campfire ceremony, where you will be most likely booted by the tribe that'll hate your guts! And by your, I mean GUNDAM's."

Gundam: "THEY ARE NOT LOWLY PETS."

Monobear: "Enough! Let's get this challenge started, my word is LAW."

(Cut to Challenge.)

The jumpers were all ready on the trampoline. Hinata and Mikan were carrying huge baskets strapped to their chests, the tops of the woven containers towered over the both of them. The guards for their teams were armed with staffs padded on both ends.

Monobear: " On your marks, get set, GO! The first team with 100 bananas in their basket wins!"

Peko was the first to leap up into the air, slicing banana's free with her sword.

Akane: "I got em!" Akane leaped up, punching them out of the air towards Hinata's basket, but only two made it, while the others fell to the ground.

Hinata: "Two out of ten, uhh..try and throw them!"

Akane: "Sorry, my guy!" Akane said as she bounced back up into the air.

Saionji bounced behind her, and grabbed onto a banana bunch in the canopy. "Yes!"

Saionji held onto the bunch, but couldn't pull herself up enough to yank it off of the branch. "Oh no!"

Kuzuryu: "Sorry for the bang!"

Saionji turned to see Kuzuryu with a grip on a branch next to her, he had pulled his gun out.

Saionji: "What?! Are you going to shoot that thing?!"

Kuzuryu: "You want the banana bunch down, don't you?"

Saionji: "Yea-" Kuzuryu shot the branch holding the banana bunch, causing Saionji and the bunch to fall down, screaming as she fell.

Ibuki braced herself on the trampoline, and caught the falling Saionji. "Ibuki's got ya!" They had both fallen on impact.

Saionji: "You know what the trampoline is for, don't you?"

Ibuki: "Bouncing!"

Saionji: "So bounce! Don't stop to catch me!"

(Cut to Saionji's Confessional)

Saionji: "My own alliance member doesn't have common sense!" Saionji stopped to draw something on her piece of paper. She held up the sheet of paper with herself, Ibuki, and Koizumi, and now with the addition of Kuzuryu. There was a plus sign above Koizumi and Kuzuryu's drawings, and a question mark above Ibuki. "Although Kuzuryu could've killed me...this alliance needs someone like him. Ibuki however…who knows."

(Cut back to Challenge.)

Nidai yelled from the score box. "Saionji! We're waiting on that bunch!"

Saionji moodily chucked the banana bunch past Nidai's head and into the basket.

Monobear: "Upupu! The Barnacles take the lead, 12-2!"

Nanami and Twogami tossed Banana's at their basket, back and forth, almost in competition with eachother.

(Cut to Twogami's Confessional)

Twogami: "I will not let her outshine me, if anyone says I don't pull my weight in challenges, I can say I got as many bananas, if not more, than her."

(Cut back to Challenge.)

Monobear: "and we're tied at fifteen bananas each! Come on you guys! Can't you do better than that?"

Komaeda: "Monobear, what are we supposed to be guarding our basket's from?"

Monobear chuckled. "Oh yeah! I was going to wait until a team got to 25 bananas, but I guess we can just unwrap the surprise now!"

Souda: "S-surprise?"

Koizumi: "Surprises with Monobear are never good."

Sonia: "What is it?"

Souda inched closer to Sonia: "You know, if you're scared, you can always grab on to me." He blushed.

(Cut to Souda's Confessional)

Souda: "I'm the one who's scared of his stunts! I saw Twogami's leg!"

(Cut to Challenge.)

Sonia: "Uh, No thank you. That will never be necessary,"

Gundam laughed from the top of his trampoline bounce. "OWNED!"

Monobear: "Anyways, the surprise is…."

(Cut to Kuzuryu's Confessional)

Kuzuryu: "Anything but god damn bees!"

(Cut to Challenge.)

Monobear: "Monkeys! This is actually their home turf, but they travel to the south side of the island to mate for a couple weeks...buuuut, I decided to agitate them back here with obnoxious horns in their mating grounds! They're on there way right now."

Nidai: "You mean the coconut throwing monkeys?"

Monobear: "Yes! The very ones you guys aggravated during the first challenge. You never interrupt a horny chimp. They get super angry, Upupu! Now they're going to come home enraged and unsatisfied, just to see they're being robbed blind by you campers! Upupu, isn't that great?"

Hinata: "That sounds terrible!"

Saionji whined out from the trampoline. "Oh my! They might scratch up my kimono!"

Monobear: "And before you get any ideas, NO ANIMAL WHISPERING ALLOWED...GUNDAM."

Gundam gasped as he bounced up in the air again. "This is oppression!"

(Cut to Koizumi's Confessional)

Koizumi sighed. "Gundam's animal whispering would have been useful." Koizumi smirked as she held up her padded staff. "Looks like those monkeys are facing a real beating!"

(Cut back to Challenge.)

Monkeys rained down from the canopy, screeching angrily at the campers.

Nidai leaped in front of Mikan, swinging his staff and taking out multiple chimps. "I gotcha! No monkeys getting through me!"

Komaeda and Sonia were back to back, hitting incoming monkeys with their staffs.

Hinata: "They're out for blood!"

Sonia: " Monobear, please reconsider!"

Monobear: "Upupu, No that's alright! This is great for ratings! Besides, wouldn't YOU be out for blood if you were interrupted from smashing?"

On the trampoline, Akane tossed a bunch towards Hinata's basket from the air, but it fell to the ground while Hinata ran from two horny monkeys.

Hinata: "Sorry Akane! I'm a moving target right now!"

Komaeda was chasing down the monkeys behind Hinata, trying to swing his staff down at them. "I'll protect you, Hinata!"

Hinata stopped for a breath, allowing Peko to score a bunch in the basket.

Akane: "Woohoo! Nice one Peko!"

Twogami leaped next to Peko in the air, grabbing two bananas from the canopy. "Peko, you are truly our most valued player."

Peko glanced at him suspiciously as they began to fall back to the trampoline.

On the ground, Koizumi was defending Mikan tirelessly. Farther out, Nidai was trying to keep monkeys out of their basket zone, while Souda halfheartedly swatted oncoming monkeys from attacking himself.

Koizumi: "Hey, Souda! Stop being so useless and get Mikan's other side!"

Souda: "U-useless?! I'm not useless!"

Koizumi: "You're only protecting yourself so you can talk to that girl! Typical boy!"

At that point, Sonia had gotten tackled by multiple monkeys.

Souda made a move to help, but Koizumi yelled out at him.

Koizumi: "If you help her instead of me, you'll be going home." Souda swung his staff once, taking two of the monkeys off of Sonia, then ran towards Koizumi and Mikan. Sonia yelped as Komaeda rushed to help her.

Koizumi grimaced as she swatted a leaping chimp. "...You boys are all the same aren't you?"

(Cut to Souda's Confessional)

Souda was crying. "I TRIED TO HELP YOU MY PRINCESS." He began to sob into his jacket. " Koizumi didn't have to be so mean."

(Cut to Koizumi's Confessional)

Koizumi: "I'm busting myself trying to protect our team member, but Souda was barely helping because he's obviously enamored with Sonia. I can't count on these boys until they turn into men I guess."

(Cut to Sonia's Confessional)

Sonia was all scratched up, with bandages on her head and hand. She smiled with a thumbs-up.

(Cut back to Challenge.)

Monobear called out on his megaphone. "Woo! What a show, what a show! Any broken bones? Lacerated arteries? Eyes gouged? Upupu, No, not funny?" Monobear sighed. "Underappreciated around here I see. The score is 34 to 30, Coconut's leading!"

Up in the trees, Ibuki was swinging from branch to branch like monkey bars, dropping down bananas and banana bunches to Gundam below.

Gundam was stepping along the trampoline, gathering Bananas in his arms as they dropped. "Hahaha! What a marvelous idea one with horns!"

Ibuki laughed from the canopy as she dropped a banana bunch. "Woohoo! Ibuki always has marvelous ideas!" Just then, four monkeys hung down from the branches on all sides of her, from their tails. "Oh...ouchie!"

As the four monkeys went to claw her from all angles, two of them were shot out of the air in succession, causing the other two monkeys to leap away in fear.

Monobear's voice rang through the challenge area. "KUZURYU! NO SHOOTING THE MONKEYS!"

Hinata: "...Or just no shooting at all." Hinata said under his breath.

Mikan, who was standing with her basket next to him, laughed. "I-I've accepted he's some kind of masochist."

Hinata: "Is that a clinical diagnosis?"

Mikan began to show signs of anxiety. "Uhh..uh, no no I don't have that authority."

Hinata smiled. "Don't worry, I'm just joking with you."

Mikan blushed, and smiled with relief. "I get it!" She gave a light laugh.

Then, a monkey interrupted their conversation by leaping into Mikan's basket, which she gave a shriek of fright to. The monkey began thrashing around in the basket.

Monobear: "Upupu! Finally a monkeys in the basket! This could drastically affect the Barnacle's leading score of 48 to 40 if he steals some!"

Nidai turned and ran towards Mikan and her basket. "No monkey is stealing any banana today!" He reached in, grabbing the entire chimp in his fist. "DROP THE BANANAS MY DUDE!" The monkey dropped the bananas in it's hand back into the basket.

Nidai smiled. "Good boy, NOW YOU'RE OFF THE TEAM!" Nidai chucked the monkey up into the canopy.

Koizumi met three chimps on with her staff. "Good one big guy! But we gotta get back to work."

Souda had been leaning on his staff, trying to make small talk with Sonia as she fought off chimps herself. "So...uhhh, Nordelsic? W-where's that?"

Sonia sighed. "My country is called Novoselic."

Souda started to sweat and clumsily brought his staff back into fighting grasp. "Where is it?"

Koizumi: "Get a map Souda! Pay attention!" She yelled out as a Monkey flew into his face and brought him to the ground.

Sonia rolled her eyes and ran to cover Hinata's backside. Koizumi sighed as she hit the chimp clawing Souda's face.

Souda cried out. "Oh thank you Koizumi!"

Koizumi put her staff in his face. "If you don't man up and help us win this challenge, you'll go home if we lose."

Souda nodded, with the staff covering his mouth.

(Cut to Koizumi's Confessional)

Koizumi: "I'm not a harsh person. Out of these circumstances, I would be great friends with everyone." Koizumi began to look through her camera-roll. "But, we are in these circumstances, so incompetence has to be met with harshness to fix the problem." She clicked through the pictures. "All of our memories on the island are going to be on this camera! I'll make a scrapbook for everyone!"

(Cut to Souda's Confessional)

Souda was sobbing. "Am-am I going home?! Whaaat's going on!?"

(Cut back to Challenge.)

Monobear circled around the challenge grounds in his monocopter. "Well well! We're in the final innings campers! The score is a whopping 90 to 73! That's a 17 point lead for the Barnacles!"

Saionji had a bunch of bananas in her arms as she tried to gain her footing on the trampoline. "Haha! We'll get a win in a second."

Akane tackled Saionji from the side. "No you won't!" The bunch bounced a few feet away as Akane pinned Saionji. "If they get the bunch, they win you guys!"

Ibuki and Kuzuryu were making their way across the trampoline towards the bunch. In response to Akane, Peko came down from the canopy, landing on and pinning Ibuki. Kuzuryu continued on towards the bunch.

Peko: "This is not personal."

Ibuki smiled. "Don't worry, I know!"

Saionji snarled beneath Akane. "You're gonna wish you never signed up, you brute!"

Akane chuckled. "Sure, sweaty."

Kuzuryu was getting closer to the bunch when he realized Nanami coming towards his right side. "Damnit! You don't want to wrestle with me!"

Nanami's eyes glanced up for a quick second before responding. "I don't wish to wrestle, but I'll be getting that bunch."

Kuzuryu had stopped completely. "How's that?!"

Above, Twogami was hanging from the vines, exhausted. "Finally." He whispered.

Nanami: "You're about to see."

Twogami let go of the branch, falling and landing on Kuzuryu, the trampoline popcorned the bunch into Nanami's hands.

Nanami: "Nice work Twogami!"

Kuzuryu's screams were muffled by Twogami's ass.

Twogami: "Get the bunch in the basket you commoner!"

Nanami: "Hinata! Incoming!"

Hinata: "I'm good!"

Nanami gave a powerful toss towards the basket, scoring the bunch.

Monobear: "Upupu, What a show! The score is now 95-85!"

Akane: "Huh? How did they get five?"

Gundam chuckled as he went upwards from the trampoline. "Did you think I was going to stop collecting for that mess?"

Just then, Mikan let out a prolonged yelp as she fell backwards over chimps at her feet, causing a significant amount of bananas to fall to the ground. The Barnacles all looked in shock towards her.

Monobear started to cackle. "Upupu!" He used his Monocopter's claw to lift the petrified Mikan back on her feet. "That despair…"

Komaeda spoke out. "Mikan, the challenge isn't over."

Hinata: "Yeah Mikan! Don't give up yet."

Mikan took a breath, trembling but strengthening her stance. "I-I'm not."

Monobear rolled his eyes. "Sheesh." He picked up all the bananas that were within their marked area back into the basket with his claw, but left the ones that had fallen outside of the painted lines. "You get the boundary bananas back. The score is now 85-70, with the Coconut's leading!"

On the trampolines, everyone had gotten off of each other. Saionji scoffed. "She lost 25 bananas. She has got to go."

Akane shouted out to her team. "It's time to shift into full throttle team!"

Nidai spoke up after her. "TEAM! MAKE YOUR THROTTLES EVEN FULLER!"

Just then, Twogami tossed a bunch at his basket, bringing their score up to 95.  
Monobear: "With five more bananas, the Coconuts win!"

Hinata cheered. "We can do this guys!"

Komaeda swatted away a monkey and then turned to Hinata. "We won't have to go to the ceremony or send anyone home! How wonderful." Komaeda got pelted in the back of the head by a Banana bunch, which then bounced into the Barnacle's basket.

Saionji cupped her hands around her mouth. "Not on my watch!"

Monobear: "83 to 95!"

Komaeda rubbed his head and smirked slightly before Sonia rushed to his side.. "Oh...Oh no."

Sonia: "What's wrong, Komaeda?"

Komaeda: "That really hurt, I feel...faint." Komaeda melodramatically stumbled, and slipped on a banana, causing him to slide right into Hinata and knock over nearly the entire basket of bananas.

The Coconut's gasped, while Saionji laughed.

Komaeda was seemingly out cold as Sonia helped Hinata back up. "This is awful...are you okay Hinata?"

Hinata got his footing and steadied the basket as Monobear clawed up the Bananas they could keep. "I'm alright, just worried about the challenge."

Monobear: "Upupu, well we're now at 90-65! The Barnacles have the lead and the Coconuts look like they're going to another campfire ceremony!"

Gundam dislodged a bunch in the canopy, dropping it to Kuzuryu below. "Yakuza!"

Akane: "Peko! Get him!"

Peko shouted from across the trampoline. "Got it!" She halfheartedly began to run towards Kuzuryu.

Kuzuryu caught the bunch and whistled. "Ibuki, incoming!" Peko took Kuzuryu to the ground the moment after he tossed it through the air.

Ibuki leaped off of the trampoline to catch the bunch in mid-air. "Wahoo!" Ibuki landed and turned, tossing the bunch towards their basket. "IBUKI FOR THE WIN!"

Mikan stepped to the right to make sure the bunch scored.

(Cut to Mikan's Confessional)

Mikan smiled wide. "I did it! I can't go home tonight!"

(Cut back to Challenge)

A screeching blowhorn went off in Monobear's hands, scaring off all of the chimps.

Monobear: "And The Crusty Barnacles win! What a fun challenge today, but not so sadly, someone will be leaving tonight, and the lucky team who gets to choose who will be The Hairy Coconuts!" The Barnacles collectively cheered, while the Coconuts glumly gathered.

Komaeda conveniently sat up as the challenge ended. "Were we able to win?" He said weakly.

Sonia: "No...sadly."

Twogami: "We might have been able to succeed, if it weren't for someone's poor performance scoring bananas."

Akane rolled her eyes. "So what? We're going to send someone away for Bananas?"

Twogami: "Yes."

Akane: "You better watch yourself instead of digging at others."

(Cut to Twogami's Confessional)

Twogami: "After Nanami, Akane must fall."

(Cut to Nanami's Confessional)

Nanami: "Twogami is going to campaign against me with all he has." Nanami smiled. "Let him."

(Cut to Hinata's Confessional)

Hinata sighed. "This game is more mentally exhausting than I thought."

(Cut to Challenge Grounds.)

Monobear: "Barnacles, take your Banana bounty back to your camp! Coconuts, continue your afternoon until I call you to the ceremony! Upupu, take your choices seriously."

(Cut to Trail to Coconut's Camp.)

Akane, Nanami, and Peko were walking in a group, with the other's talking ahead.

Peko: "I have a feeling I missed something while I was getting water."

Nanami: "Yes, we hope you don't mind, but we brought Hinata and Komaeda for a majority vote, until the end."

Akane: "Doesn't that sound great."

Peko: "This is a good group. After talking to Twogami while getting water, I can sense his sliminess. He is great for leadership and knowledge, but I don't think we need him after he builds our shelter."

Nanami: "Did he try to make an alliance with you and Sonia?"

Akane: "Oh?"

Peko: "Yes, and Sonia agreed. I did as well, but only so it would not cause tension."

Nanami: "So all five of us will vote out Twogami, it's settled."

Akane gave them a thumbs up. "Good as gone."

(Cut to Flashback Clip, Trail to Well.)

Twogami: "I believe Nanami is this seasons villian. She has a hit list, and I think the three of us are on it. How can she be trusted after that vote?"

Sonia: "You really believe so?"

Twogami: "Well, she did make that comment at the ceremony that made me feel uneasy."

Peko: "And what was that?"

Twogami: "She said she was here to play big, not in those words, but she is a strategic game-player. If we don't vote her off, I can assure you she will win this game."

Sonia: "She is very strategic, thinking back on the ToolBox and the way she spoke at the ceremony."

Twogami: "I think the three of us must band together."

Sonia: "An alliance?"

Twogami: "Exactly, what do you both say?"

(Cut back to Coconut's Camp.)

They were just finishing up on their shelter. The floor was raised about a foot off the ground, made from bamboo. The roof was made of slanted bamboo, cut down the center like a half pipe to catch any water that passes through the weaved palm fronds laid over it.

Sonia: "Twogami, this is so wonderful! We will sleep dry tonight!"

Twogami laughed. "Well, I couldn't sleep on the ground. The idea is preposterous."

Nanami wiped her forehead. "Phew, I have a newfound respect for worksmen. It's not this hard in crafting games."

Hinata laughed. "It's more than a click."

Nanami smiled. "Or two."

(Cut to 30 minutes later in the jungle behind the Hairy Coconut's shelter.)

Twogami was talking to Komaeda, making sure that no one could hear from the shelter.

Twogami: "So, I don't think I have to tell you that Nanami was in fact the rogue vote…"

Komaeda looked interested, but happy. "I'm not sure I entirely believe you. You could have voted for yourself, I mean, Nanami is the only person who spoke against you strongly."

Twogami smirked. "So, you figured it out."

Komaeda: "I'm sure Nanami has figured it out as well, she is not stupid."

Twogami grinned. " Does that mean you'll be willing to vote her out tonight? I've already got Sonia and Peko to agree. If you join us, we would have a solid four majority. I even wish to recruit Hinata. He is a fine member of our team."

Komaeda put out his hand to shake. "You have a deal. I'll vote against Nanami with you."

Twogami shook his hand. "It'll be a pleasure to watch her go."

Meanwhile, in the thick bushes past Komaeda, Nanami was crouched in cover, digging up something discreetly under the roots. She listened into the entire conversation.

(Cut to Nanami's Confessional)

Nanami: "This morning when I went "missing" I found an Immunity Amulet. I had hidden it under the bush near camp so I could grab it easily but would not be exposed." She held up the amulet, it was made of gold, and interlaid with red crystals. "If Komaeda is really going against the alliance, Twogami would still only have three votes with himself and Sonia because Peko was lying to him. I should be safe, but if I smell anything fishy at the ceremony, I will use it."

(Cut to Coconut's Camp.)

Monobear's voice rang out through the island. "Come one Hairy Coconut, Come all Hairy Coconuts, to the one and only second Campfire Ceremony! See ya bastards soon~"

Akane got up from her nap in the shelter, groggy. "Alright, this bear needs some manners."

Sonia looked saddened. "These ceremonies are so cruel. I hate seeing another one of my friends go."

Komaeda: "Don't we all?" He said with feigned sympathy.

Peko: "Let's be off then."

(Cut to Trail towards the Hotel.)

Twogami called to Peko, who was walking with the other girls of the team. "Peko, can I talk to you for one second while we walk?"

Peko turned to the other girls. "I'm going to see what he wants."

(Cut to Campfire Ceremony Area)

Akane, Peko, Nanami, and Sonia sat in the bottom row of marble seats, with Hinata, Komaeda, and Twogami sitting behind them.

Monobear: "Welcome, Welcome. What an interesting day it's been! You losers tried so hard at the challenge but lost by a hair! How embarrassing for you, Upupu."

Peko: "We shall get them next challenge."

Monobear: "Ah, how do you know you'll be here?"

Peko: "I have a feeling who will depart tonight."

Monobear: "Upupu, does that mean an alliance has formed?"

Peko: "I wouldn't put it in those words."

Monobear: "How about you Hinata? You heard of an alliance?"

Hinata: "I don't believe so."

Monobear: "Upu? No alliances huh? Not even a rumor of one?"

Nanami: "Well, I have heard of someone else creating a bloc to target myself."

Monobear: "Ooh?"

Nanami: "Twogami has been telling everyone to vote me out."

Monobear: "Twogami, any words?"

Twogami: "Hmph, there's no point in hiding it. You voted for me to leave. You are smart and strategic. Nanami will turn on all of you for the sake of the game."

Akane: "Wait a god-damn minute, who are you talking about? Nanami didn't vote you out. I believe her. You're a snake in the grass."

Twogami: "A snake in the grass?"

Monobear: "Upupu, Sonia, what do you make of all of this?"

Sonia: "It's rather nasty, but I suppose that's the game. I wish to keep my allegiance secret."

Monobear: "Allegiance secret, huh? So that means there are two sides! Those who want Nanami gone, and those who want Twogami gone!"

Komaeda: "I would say that's correct. It will come down to those two tonight, and whichever one leaves will only make this team stronger."

Monobear: "Upupu, or at least your side."

Komaeda: "We are all one side of a wonderful team!"

Nanami glanced at Komaeda suspiciously.

Nanami spoke up. "Before we vote, please consider everything. I have reason to believe Twogami voted for himself to pin it on me."

Twogami: "False accusations!"

Sonia: "Oh, bother."

Nanami: "Everyone, please use your heads and let's continue on against the Barnacles!"

Hinata: "Don't worry Nanami, we will stay strong."

Twogami glared at Hinata with hate.

Akane: "That's right Hinata, let's stay strong!"

Twogami: "To those who I have put my trust in and agreed with my ideals of leadership, just believe in me, if you do everything will be fine. To those of you who are against me, you should feel lucky that someone as talented as me is here."

Komaeda: "You are the pinnacle of talent, aren't you?"

Twogami: "That is not a question."

Komaeda smiled. "Of course I meant it rhetorically."

Nanami, Hinata, and Akane gave Komaeda a suspicious look. Peko had her eyes closed, pensive while making her decision.

Monobear: "Upupu interesting, interesting, It's time to vote! Who's it gonna be tonight?!"

(Cut to Twogami's Confessional)

Twogami held up Nanami's name. "You should have never brought up the name, Byakuya Togami."

(Cut to Peko's Confessional)

Peko put her ballot in the ballot jar. "I'm voting for what I believe is the majority. I must stay on the good side of the numbers until I can unite with Kuzuryu. I am willing to vote for anyone to get there."

(Cut to Akane's Confessional)

Akane: "You deserve this." Akane held up Twogami. "Thanks for the shelter. Thanks for the fire. Now, slither away."

(Cut to Sonia's Confessional)

Sonia: "Oh, I really adore you!" Sonia had written Nanami's name in pretty cursive letters. "I have promised Twogami my vote, I'm afraid. You are both wonderful parts of this team."

(Cut to Komaeda's Confessional)

Komaeda slid his vote into the ballot jar, cheerfully. "This will truly rid the team of poison, and strengthen the bonds between us."

(Cut back to Ceremony.)

Komaeda took a seat.

Monobear brought up the ballot Honey Jar from beneath his podium.

Hinata: "Quick question, how does the ballot box get from the confessional stall to your podium?"

Monobear: "Shut the hell your mouth, ya bastard! Before I read the votes, are there any Immunity Amulet's to be played?"

No one replied, although Nanami looked nervous.

Monobear: "Alright, Upupu! Time to see which of you Coconuts is going down the drop of shame on the slide of losers!"

Twogami: "Get on with it. I have a fire to start when we return to camp." He said with a smirk, looking at Nanami.

Monobear pulled the first vote. "The first vote is for...Twogami!"

Nanami smiled.

Monobear withdrew another from the jar. "Nanami! It's your turn. Also, such pretty letters!"

Nanami's face grew serious again, not taking a vote lightly.

Monobear: "Twogami, that's two for Twogami and one for Nanami." He said, reading a third vote.

Twogami: "...This waiting is pointless."

Monobear: "And a second vote for Nanami, we're all tied up, Upupu!"

Komaeda: "How interesting."

Monobear pulled another. "Upupu! That's a third vote for Nanami! One more and you're a goner!"

Nanami gulped.

Monobear slowly withdrew the next ballot. "How interesting! A vote for Twogami. So that means we're tied 3-3 with one vote left!"

Hinata looked to Nanami, locking eyes with her and nodding.

Twogami smirked. "Just read it."

Monobear chuckled as he pulled the last ballot. "And the lucky winner is….Twogami!"

Twogami was surprised, but tried to hide it and scoffed. "Well, you who have voted against me will pay when I come back from Duel Island. I can guarantee that you will."

Akane: "So long!"

Hinata was surprised. "Three votes...who?"

Sonia: "Oh my, I thought things would be going much differently. Goodbye Twogami, it was so nice to have you here. You have grown so much."

Twogami: "I'll be back, and when I am, you'll be forgiven. Thank you Princess."

Monobear pressed the button that sent Twogami falling down the chute beneath him, the camera panned to his body flying across the night sky, over to Duel Island.

Monobear: "Now, with that, I would ask that two people stay to come and watch the Duel between Teruteru and Twogami. Keep in mind that two people will be coming from The Crusty Barnacle's to watch as well. So, the question remains, which two of you bastards are gonna come watch?"

Sonia stood up. "As his ally and friend, I wish to watch the duel."

Akane: "I want to see that snake's face when he's sent packing!"

Monobear: "Upupu, So Akane and Sonia will be going to watch the duel. Everyone else, head back to camp!"

(Cut to Flashback Scene, Twogami talking to Peko on the Trail to Ceremony.)

Twogami: "I've gotten Komaeda as a definite vote, and he told me he would convince Hinata to vote the same. Now we can definitely follow through with the plan to vote out Nanami like we discussed with Sonia, and she is still in."

Peko took all of the information in. "Thank you, I'll talk to Komaeda before I make my decision."

Twogami: "Be my guest."

(Cut back to present, The Crusty Barnacles Plane.)

The plane was big, with 2 aisles, with three seat rows in the center, and 2 seat rows on the outside. The plane was old with shattered windows and no lighting. The next cabin ahead was first class( Flight attendant stations between cabins), which used to be luxurious, with comfy, fully reclinable leather seats, a mini-bar stocked with soda, and on the farthest wall was a locked door to the pilot's cabin.

Gundam, Kuzuryu, Saionji, Koizumi, and Ibuki slept in first class, while Nidai, Mikan, and Souda slept in the back cabin. They had a deal to rotate out every two days.

They had all just gotten settled, when Monomi came up the ladder and through the door, loudly announcing the first Duel Island challenge, in a sing-songy voice.

Nidai: "I already can't sleep on this tiny YOGA MAT OF AN AIRPLANE SEAT, So why not wake us up."

Mikan sat up, tired. "Duel Island Challenge? Tonight?"

Ibuki came through the first class curtains. "Ooh? Who's the duel between?"

Souda: "Yeah, who's gonna face off against Teruteru?"

All of the other first class campers entered the first cabin now.

Monomi: "Let's see!" Monomi pulled out an envelope with a Monobear sticker on it. She opened the envelope and read the slip of paper. "Tonight's Spectacular Duel of..uh, Despair, is between Teruteru and Twogami! One will go, and one will leave! Two of you may watch the duel. The Hairy Coconuts have chosen Akane and Sonia to watch the duel."

Ibuki spoke up first. "Ibuki wants to watch!"

Gundam: "I volunteer to view the battle as well."

Souda: "Hey, is that so you can talk to Sonia? I wanna go!"

Gundam: "Excuse you? I called it first you Banana."

Souda: "That's getting really old Dr. Zoolittle!"

Gundam: "You will rue all the times that you have called me that name…"

Monomi: "Why don't we have a team vote to settle it? Who goes, Gundam or Souda?"

Everybody said Gundam without hesitation and in unison.

Gundam: "Ah, I am the most fitting after all."

Ibuki: "Let's get off then!"

(Cut to Koizumi's Confessional)

Koizumi: "I think everyone voted for Gundam because he can be up late talking to his hamsters for hours...he thinks we can't hear...but we can."

(Cut to Souda's Confessional)

Souda: "tHAT gUNDAM thinks he's so cool! Well I'll show Sonia cool!"

(Cut to Ibuki's Confessional)

Ibuki: "Twogami was voted out and that makes Ibuki sad. Twogami can beat Tertertu any day."

(Cut to Duel Island)

Twogami landed head first in the sand, Teruteru came running down from the tree-line where he had built a camp.

Teruteru: "Ah, it's you."

Twogami stood up, shaking the sand out of his hair. "Yeah, it's me. No hard feelings, I would have done the same you did."

Teruteru: "Those losers don't even realize that they're all being controlled."

Twogami: "I wouldn't say that. I got myself 3 votes, and I was sure I had Komaeda as my 4th."

Teruteru: "...Komaeda." He said with disgust.

Twogami: "Komaeda, indeed." Twogami paused. "Do you have anything to drink? I'm parched and my canteen didn't come down the slide with me."

Teruteru: "Yeah I do! Let's split a coconut, since you're the new guy you can get the first half."

Twogami: "Sounds perfect, I wouldn't want to drink out of it after you."

Teruteru: "Uh..yeah?"

(Cut to Twogami's Confessional)

Twogami: "And he falls right into it."

(Cut to Teruteru's Shelter.)

Teruteru was cutting the Coconut to drink out of.

Twogami: "Nice shelter you have here. I'm surprised you got this up yourself."

Teruteru rolled his eyes. "Here's your coconut. So who was the other person who voted for you? Sonia?"

Twogami: "It was me, myself, and I."

Teruteru: "You joined me in voting yourself out? What if you went home?"

Twogami laughed. "I already had a huge chance of being the easy first vote, but you were so unliked by everybody that I thought why not use this as a chance to pin someone as your ally in case I stayed. It almost worked too."

Teruteru: "...You know, you're not that good at making friends?"

Twogami: "Something we have in common, I guess."

Twogami took his half of the coconut and drank it up, then passed it over to Teruteru.

Monobear came over the loudspeakers. "Time for the first Duel, ya bastards! 1V1, DO OR DIE! Report to the arena in the center of the island!"

Teruteru: "Already? You just got here! I'm not ready."

Twogami: "Make sure to drink all your coconut before we go, you'll need the energy for the duel." He said with a grin.

(Cut to Duel Island Arena.)

The Duel arena was in the center of Duel island, a structure in ruin surrounded by lush jungle. There were stands of seats, crumbled by time, and in the center of the arena was a sand floor for battle.

As the spectators entered the stands, two Monobeasts were destroying each other in the center of the arena.

Ibuki watched in awe at the giant Monobeasts going at each other. "Whoa! Those are wicked!"

Gundam: "What plight against decency and nature is this?"

Monobear flew above in his helicopter. "Upupu! This is Duel island Arena!" Both Monobeasts spontaneously combusted as he spoke, opening the arena up. Twogami and Teruteru were raised into the arena from platforms beneath the sand.

Sonia waved down to Twogami. "Twogami! I'm so sorry that your plan did not come through!"  
Gundam: "Returning one, you did very well." Gundam said, referring to Twogami.

Ibuki: "Twogami, Ibuki's rooting for you!"

Teruteru: "What? Do I not get any fans?!"

Akane shouted out. "I'm rooting for you, Tiramisu! Anything that will get Twogami out of here!"

Teruteru: "Did you just call me Tiramisu?"

Monobear: "Upupu...Sorry to Interrupt, but we do have a duel to get to!" Monobear flew over the arena. In front of Twogami and Teruteru, two chrome kitchen sets arose from the sand. "In our duel today we have a cooking challenge! All you morons have to do is make me a delicious salmon dinner! Whoever scores the most points for taste, efficiency, and presentation from our Monobeast judges," The Camera panned over to a judges table, with all the Monobeasts seated, " stays on Duel Island to fight another day, while the loser is sent packing, Upupu."

Twogami: "He's a chef, but I KNOW fine dining, this shall be easy."

Teruteru ran to his kitchen, getting to work. "But do you know how to cook a salmon perfectly?!"

Twogami: "Do you know how to shut your dirty mouth?"

Monobear: "Twogami, get to work you bastard, cause the clock is ticking!"

Twogami chuckled. "Of course."

In the stands, Sonia whispered to Akane. "I was under the impression that Nanami was going home this evening. If I knew your feelings, I would have reconsidered…"

Akane: "There's no hard feelings because you never went against your word with me. However, somebody did. Who was the third vote?"

Sonia: "Oh my, well I know Twogami had talked to Peko and Komaeda, and that Komaeda told Twogami that he would get Hinata's vote."

Akane: "Hmm..So Peko or Komaeda."

Sonia: "It appears so.."

Down in the arena, Teruteru had perfectly descaled the salmon, chopping off it's head as well. Past him, Twogami was having trouble cleaning the fish, taking out chunks of meat while descaling.

Teruteru chuckled as he flicked an eyeball over at Twogami. "Hah! Looks like you're already going home."

Twogami swatted the eyeball out of the air. "You can believe that all you want." He laid his fish out, thinking of how to salvage what he had done. He began to clear all the scales, and then finely cut the meat. "The Salmon doesn't have to be a full chunk of meat. I have another plan."

Teruteru grimaced as he seasoned his salmon. "You innovative son of a bitch." He took a special spice out of his apron. "I got a seasoning that will have you off your face, Monobear."

Twogami turned to look up at Monobear. "That is not from the kitchen you have provided!"

Monobear: "Upupu, am I really one for rules? I'll allow it!"

Twogami scoffed as he put his monstrosity of salmon mush into the oven, no seasoning. As he closed the oven and stepped back, he slipped on the eyeball that he had swatted to the ground earlier, falling on his ass. "Grrr...you low-life. How dirty must you play."

In the stands, Sonia and Ibuki were protesting Teruteru's secret seasoning and foul play.

Sonia: "That is an unfair disadvantage. Twogami does not have access to such seasoning!"

Ibuki chanted. "THIS DUEL IS UNFAIR! THIS DUEL IS UNFAIR!"

Gundam joined in, after seeing Sonia's outrage. "We will not stand for this Monobear."  
Monobear sighed. "Well, you guys won't shut your annoying mouths, so I guess I'm going to have to do this." Monobear flew in his copter from the stands to over the arena, after which a barrier appeared around the arena, blocking out sounds from both sides. "Ah, that's better right fellas? You can't hear the other campers, and they can't hear us! Since they can't be quiet, they'll have to watch on mute."

Twogami: "Very well."

Teruteru: "Thank you, I didn't have many fans up there." Teruteru squeezed a lemon over the salmon, and set it to cook in the oven. "But Mama's watching at home!"

Twogami: "I'm afraid your Mama can't help you here, sweaty."

Monobear: "Upu, are we even sure she's watching after seeing you FAIL so much already?"

Teruteru sneered in anger. "Of course she's watching, idiots. I'm doing this all for her! She's sick, you bastards." Teruteru simmered down. "But, thanks for making this challenge tailor made for-"

Twogami looked at him curiously. "Teruteru? Is something wrong?"

Teruteru staggered, struggling to stay on his feet. "W-what? Is this?"

As Teruteru fell to the floor, Twogami smirked.

Monobear: "Upupu, what a predicament!"

(Cut to the Stands)

Akane: "What in the world is going on? Why did he collapse?! Twogami can't stay here!"

Sonia: "Don't say such things."

Ibuki turned to Akane. "Root for the underdog!"

Akane: "The underdog's a dick."

Gundam: "Please watch your tongue around Royalty!"

Sonia blushed. "Please, I do not mind. I am not royalty out here on the island."

Gundam: "Oh! I was speaking about myself." He tried to backtrack, albeit conceitedly, but his embarrassment was obvious. "AND MY FOUR DARK LORDS OF DESTRUCTION!" His hamsters came from his scarf and lightning struck the arena barrier, breaking it.

Ibuki was amazed. "Wow! That was awesome! Can you give me lightning powers?!"

Gundam chuckled. "I like you. When I rule this planet you will be spared. Perhaps a servant?"

Ibuki: "That sounds cool if I get lightning powers!"

Monobear: "AHEM." Monobear flew over to the stands in his MonoCopter. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY BARRIER."

Akane stood up. "What's happening down there?"

Monobear turned to her, his mood changing instantly. "Oh, well Teruteru decided to take a little nap while my dinner is baking!"

Sonia: "That is very unsafe."

Monobear: "Upupu, well it won't be long until it should be done! If he burns it, I'll burn him!" Monobear said, revealing his claws.

Sonia gasped. "Oh my."

Monobear: "Not literally, upupu!"

Twogami's oven dinged. "Oh! Mine's ready!"

Teruteru's oven dinged as well now as Twogami took his meal out of the oven and began to make the plate pretty for Monobear's consumption, although his salmon looked like a revolting pile of mush.

Akane: "Alright bear, I KNOW food, alright? How did that cook so fast?"

Monobear rolled his eyes. "Thats for me to know and you to find out!"

Ibuki: "You've created new oven technology! Ibuki would show it to the world and make some cash."

Monobear: "Upupu, the world doesn't have a use for it. Trust me."

Teruteru's oven began to billow smoke.

Twogami scoffed as he put lettuce on his plate for garnish. "So incompetent. His food is burning, Monobear. You might as well give me the win now."

Monobear: "Upupu, I declare-" Teruteru's oven exploded as he spoke, blowing his body into the stands, singed and covered in soot. "Twogami the winner of our first DUEL!"

Teruteru was sprawled out in the stands. "Uhhh, did I win?"

Akane patted him on the head. "Not even close."

Ibuki: "WRECKED BY TWOGAMI!"

Teruteru: "Uhh..why am I so sleepy?"

Monobear floated above him in the MonoCopter. "Well Teruteru, it looks like it's time for you to go! You will not get to the end and get that 1 million dollar prize, instead you'll be the first sent packing! How's that for helping mama?"

Teruteru: "N-no, something isn't right here! Why would I sleep during the challenge? I feel like I was hit with a truck!"

Gundam: "Hmph, lowly excuses."

Monobear dropped the Monocopter's claw hand and lifted Teruteru into the air by his belly. "No do-overs I'm afraid, upupu!" Teruteru wiggled around in the claw's grasp.

Teruteru: "This isn't okay! I didn't even get with a hot woman yet! Why was Leon so lucky?!"

Twogami scoffed. "You thought you actually had any chance?" He chuckled. "If I hadn't just beaten you, the next person would have. You are a weak competitor, and your entire life in this game has been a weak moment. The fact that you believed you had a chance at winning, or even a chance at any girl proves how detached from reality you truly are."

Teruteru: "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! TWOGAMI DID SOMETHING TO ME TO MAKE ME SLEEP! THIS SHOULD BE AGAINST THE RULES! I DO NOT CONCEDE, I CAN WIN THIS GAME! HOW COULD YOU LET A CHEATER LIKE TWOGAMI CONTI-" Monobear snapped his fingers, and suddenly Teruteru was muted, but his mouth continued to move.

Monobear: "Stop the yelling, you're still the loser ya bastard!"

Twogami: "Why don't we send him on his way then? I don't appreciate being called a cheater when I'm not. He obviously fell asleep from malnourishment."

Monobear saluted from his helicopter and flew higher with Teruteru. "Teruteru, our first camper to be eliminated, it's time to go!" Monobear shouted down. "As for the rest of you, a boat is on shore to bring you to the main island. Twogami, you must create shelter and find food on Duel Island and await your next competitor." Monobear flew off in his copter.

Ibuki ran up and hugged Twogami. "Good luck, big guy!"

Twogami smiled. "Thank you, Ibuki. I hope I see you in the stands for my next Duel."

Ibuki: "Ibuki will be there!"

Sonia waved down from the stands as Akane started off for the boat, annoyed.

Sonia: "I wish you the best on Duel Island, Twogami!" She cheered out. "You can conquer it!"

Gundam: "Why yes! You can conquer anything Duel Island has that could cause you to falter."

Twogami: "Thank you. I wish you all the best as well."

(Cut to Twogami's Confessional)

Twogami: "Hah! Looks like my plan went perfectly. Teruteru fell asleep in the middle of the challenge." Twogami held up the pill bottle and rattled it. "I have enough to knock another competitor out, but I have to choose wisely. It has to be used on a worthy opponent, for instance if Nidai or Akane were to faceplant on the beach."

(Cut to Sonia's Confessional)

Sonia: "I'm so glad that Ibuki and Gundam were fond of Twogami. I wonder why, but it gives me comfort that I have allies." Sonia took a breath. "I feel in danger after tonight's vote that there is an alliance, and I am not a part of it."

(Cut to Wawanakwa Island Base's Morgue.)

Komaru dropped down from the vent. "I did it. I found the breaker for this corridor. If all of the wiring is undamaged, we should have power." Komaru flipped the switch, and the lights slowly came on, along with the two computers in the far back of the room.

Komaru breathed a sigh of a relief as she turned to the survivor. "Isn't that great?"

The Survivor sat up on the cot she was on. "Will they know?"

Komaru: "Well, this corridor is heavily blocked by debris and collapse caused by the Mess-Hall explosion. Hopefully they won't find out power is back here, but if they do they could only get to us through the vents. I think the only person who could power their way through the mess in the corridor is you, Sakura."

Sakura: "...Thank you. But they will know."

At that point, the computer screen lit up with Alter Ego's face, who now had a Junko style Mastermind crown.

Komaru ran to the computer, Sakura got up and followed.

Alter Ego: "Komaru? You've gotten power back! That's great news." Komaru and Sakura looked at each other, not knowing if they could trust responding. "Are you there? If you can respond, please type."

Komaru went for the keyboard. "I am here. How can we trust you? How do you know we're here?"

Alter Ego: "My master tracked you, and found your heat signatures in this room." Alter Ego paused. "Right now, my master and the others are preparing for their game's first execution, so I feel safe contacting you. I wish to help you, I want to free my master from the Despair I know traps him."

Sakura: "...Rather human of it."

Komaru: "I believe it."

Sakura nodded. "As do I."

Komaru typed. "I have Sakura with me. Can you keep your contact with us a secret from them?"

Alter Ego nodded. "Chihiro could view our dialogue history, but he does not view them regularly, and if I do not arouse suspicion, we will be safe. Contacting you during Executions will be the only time we will talk."

(Cut to the Neo World Program's Terminal.)

The sleeping chamber that held Teruteru opened, releasing fog, and a coughing Teruteru. The other campers had been in their own compartments, plugged into the program.

Teruteru coughed. "Huh? Why am I so tired? And strapped down? What's going on here?"

Chihiro and Mondo were in the room, Mondo standing close to Teruteru, next to a lever.

Mondo: "Shut up, will you?"

Chihiro spun around from the computer across the room. "The reawakening process went smoothly."

Teruteru: "Uhh, reawaken from what? Are we still on the island? What are you two doing here? Not that I'm not a fan."

Chihiro motioned to Mondo. "One mustn't ask so many questions."

Mondo pulled the lever next to him, causing Teruteru's compartment to tilt into a vertical position, opening up a chute.

Teruteru looked down into the darkness below him, starting to panic. "Okay this isn't funny! Is this regular for p-post production?

Mondo: "This is the production, twirp. The main show, if you will."

Teruteru tried to wriggle free of the restraints.

Chihiro: "If the restraints are too tight for you, I can release them now without explanation of what is about to happen to you."

Teruteru was sweating, and gulped. "What's going to happen to me?"

Mondo: "When you get voted off this show, you die! Executed. Obliterated from existence."

Teruteru: "I-I didn't sign up for that!"

Chihiro clicked a button on a remote he pulled from his pocket, bringing down a television. On it, played clips from the chaotic outside world, and then played all known clips of Teruteru taking part in Super High School Despair, and his involvement in the first game. "You signed up for it when you put others through the game for fun. Believe it or not, but everything you see before you really happened."

Mondo smirked. "Think of this as you motherfuckers getting what you deserve."

Chihiro chuckled.

Teruteru was in disbelief. "I did..those things? How could I kill someone like that?"

Chihiro: "If you're really that bent over it, dont worry!" Chihiro raised his remote, his finger on a big red button. "All of that will be nothing but dust in the wind!"

Teruteru: "Wait! Wait!" Teruteru yelled out, but Chihiro had already pressed the button releasing his restraints and sending him plummeting down the hole towards the execution chamber.

(Cut to Execution Chamber.)

Teruteru found himself in the center of a giant cutting board. Around him were giant vegetables and meats, sauces and spices. It was a dark room.

Teruteru: "What?"

Suddenly, everything lit up, and a live studio audience of Monobears cheered as a Monobear dressed as a chef came to the counter

Monobear: "Welcome to Cooking with Monobear! Today we're making some stew! First, get your pot! Second, get your biggest knife you have! The bigger and sharper the better."

On the cutting board, Teruteru ran behind an onion, which was then taken by Monobear to cut. He rushed to a nearby carrot.

Monobear: "First you start off with some onion! Chop it up nice and fine!"

Teruteru let out a sigh of relief as Monobear continued to put in more vegetables and spices.

Teruteru crouched behind a mixing bowl. "...Phew, those guys must've been kidding." He sat down. "Why is everything so big?" Just then, Monobear's hand grasped Teruteru, and slammed him roughly in the center of the cutting board.

Monobear: "Finally! The main ingredient, Teruteru Hanamura!"

Teruteru tried to squirm free of his hand, but Monobear pressed down on his ankles with his two fingers, breaking them, and causing him to cry in pain.

Monobear: "Feel free to break any Teruteru's ankles! You don't need em together for the stew."

Monobear brought the knife to Teruteru. "Thinly sliced Teruteru Hanamura pairs well with a vintage red wine!"

Teruteru looked down as the giant knife sliced into his leg, he clenched his hands and screamed in pain . "OWWWWUH, W-wh whyy." Monobear began to rapidly slice his right leg, pouring out blood which each cut.

Teruteru sobbed as Monobear scooped his right leg bits into the pot, and watched as the knife was brought to his left leg.

As his left leg was sliced into segments, Teruteru looked down at a picture of his mother.

Teruteru: "...I'm sorry."

Monobear: "Then, once you slice the arms off into two pieces." Monobear quickly hacked off Teruteru's arms, his hand still holding the picture of his mother.

Teruteru threw his head back in pain and despair as his limbless stub's let out hot pink onto the cutting board.

Monobear: "Now, as a little treat, I put the head and torso into the pot as one, because as a bite together, it provides a savory burst of tastebud satisfaction."

Monobear lifted Teruteru's remains, barely alive from bloodloss, and dumped him into the pot, his head submerged in the boiling liquid. The skin began to wrinkle and sag off of his face.

(End of Episode.)

((((AN: Some questions answered but some new ones to be answered are here! Stay tuned for more much needed answers!)))))))) 


	4. Episode 3 Part 1: It's an Idol Trend

(((AN: A little note about Season 3, since there seems to be some confusion. I won't spoil you guys, obviously, but here's a little info. There will be a whopping 24 contestants for the FINAL installment of the series. I don't plan on making anymore after the third season is concluded, although believe me I considered dragging it out to 4 and having two small seasons, but I think one more go big or go home season will get the job done, without overkill. Secondly, the season will be Heroes Vs Villians, so expect some fun. It will be 16 Episodes opposed to 13. :) )))

Monobear stood in front of the abandoned Hotel. "Last time on Super Total Dangan Ronpa Island, Saionji formed an all girls alliance on the Barnacles with herself, Koizumi and Ibuki, while the all girls alliance on the Coconuts side, consisting of Nanami, Akane, and Peko joined with two of their male teammates, Hinata and Komaeda. At the challenge, the Coconuts ultimately sucked again. Komaeda threw the challenge by fake passing out, so he could help his alliance send home Twogami, while at the same time promising his vote to him and convincing Peko to follow. In the end, Komaeda did vote out Twogami with his alliance, and Peko failed his test of loyalty, voting against the alliance. Upupu, you got all that?! At Duel Island, Twogami and Teruteru faced off to see which of them would stay! The challenge was cooking me a tasty salmon, so Teruteru had the upper hand, but Twogami stole the win when he gave sleeping pills to Teruteru, channeling Celes! Who will be facing Twogami next? Stay tuned for more drama and action on...SUPER TOTAL DANGAN RONPA ISLAND."

(Cut to Themesong.)

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

(The Hairy Coconuts are all standing on the beach, a sudden downpour comes down on them. Their faces grimace.)

You guys are on my mind

(Saionji, Koizumi, and Souda are running towards the camera in the dense jungle, shadows of animals can be seen chasing them.)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(Gundam and Ibuki argue over eating a dead animal in her hand, a giant bird swoops down and grabs it from her.)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(Sonia and Peko are laughing in the water by a dock, in the waves behind them, Twogami and Ibuki are playing and splashing in the water,)

I want to be famous

(The camera pans from them to see Kuzuryu, pushing Teruteru into the water, laughing.)

I want to live close to the sun

(Nanami and Hinata are connected by harness and rope, scaling down the inside of the volcano, behind them Komaeda is seen falling downwards.)

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

(Nidai and Akane are seen heading straight at each other, skateboarding on giant vines, screaming.)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

(Souda shot off coconuts from his coconut gun left and right.)

I'll get there one day

(Kuzuryu and Peko fight off zombies, back to back.)

Cause I want to be famous

(Sonia and Gundam walk through a hotel hallway, Souda walks up behind them, forcing himself in-between them. Then all three shriek at a ghost.)

Nanananaanana~ nanana~ nanananaa

(Monomi wipes down the counter in the tuckshop, as Nanami sweeps. Alter Ego's face appears on the cash register screen.)

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

(The Crusty Barnacles are all standing around their campfire, as a jaguar leaps out of the bushes at them.)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

(The Camera pans out to all 16 campers sitting around the firepit, with the Hotel as the backdrop. A translucent image of Despair!Naegi fades in above them, looking down with a long grin.)

(Cut to a beach under a cliff overhanging with Stalagmites. Hinata and Komaeda have gone there to talk. In the distance the Coconut's campfire can be seen down the beach.)

Komaeda: "Thank you for talking with me before we talked as a whole group."

Hinata seemed apprehensive. "Yeah...No problem."

Komaeda: "...You can ask me whatever's on your mind, Hinata."

(Cut to Komaeda's Confessional)

Komaeda: "I have to do some slight damage control after that ceremony, starting with Hinata."

(Cut to Beach)

Hinata: " Did you vote for Twogami or Nanami?"

Komaeda: "I voted for Twogami. Twogami asked me to vote for Nanami, and of course I told him yes."

Hinata: "So it wasn't you, but actually Peko?"

Komaeda nodded. "He had told me he had her vote."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. "You know I really thought you went against us."

Komaeda: "Me? I want nothing but hope and victory for us."

(Cut to Hinata's Confessional)

Hinata: "After talking to Komaeda, I feel a lot better. After how he acted and how the vote turned out I didn't know if I could trust him."

(Cut to Beach.)

Komaeda had leaned in closer to Hinata, whispering. "I see Nanami walking down the beach, but I must ask you something."

Hinata: "Oh?"

Komaeda: "What do you remember before you came here?"

Hinata: "...I got on a helicopter."

Komaeda: "Before that."

Hinata: "Being accepted for the show, I guess."

Komaeda: "For your last summer before entering Hope's Peak, correct?"

Hinata: "Yes."

Komaeda: "Don't you find it strange that all of us are going to be student's at Hope's Peak?"

Hinata: "Y-Yeah."

Nanami was approaching them, getting closer.

Komaeda: "and even stranger that you don't remember your talent."

Hinata was silent as Komaeda looked him in the eyes. Nanami had walked up from behind Hinata and stood with them.

Nanami: "Akane will be back from the duel soon, I think."

Komaeda: "Ah, wonderful! We can see if Twogami is gone for good!"

Hinata: "We can only Hope."

Komaeda smiled.

(Cut to Komaeda's Confessional)

Komaeda: "I care for Hinata. Something about him intrigues me more than any other contestant."

(Cut to Hinata's Confessional)

Hinata: "Komaeda laid down something heavy...now my memories seem so...shaky. I was already dealing with not having any memory of my talent..."

(Cut to The Crusty Barnacle's Camp, Morning.)

Nidai was crouched over the firepit, trying to start fire with two sticks, but repeatedly broke them. Ibuki came up to him.

Ibuki: "No luck either, huh? Koizumi tried this morning as well!"

Nidai grunted in frustration. "THEY KEEP BREAKING!"

Ibuki crouched down and took the broken sticks from him. "You're just too strong! Maybe your talents are better suited to help hunt and gather? Ibuki just got a group together by the pond to go out." Ibuki pointed behind her at Souda and Kuzuryu.

Nidai nodded. "Alright! Sounds like you guys really need me! LET'S DO THIS THING. I NEED SOME FOOD!"

Ibuki jumped up. 'Yay yay yay yay! Ibuki just needs to get her bag from the plane!" Ibuki grabbed onto the ladder and started to climb up.

Nidai: "Alright! Get ready to kill!"

Ibuki climbed into the plane, Saionji and Koizumi were laughing to themselves in two airplane seats. "Heya!"

Ibuki: "Did you overhear below? Some of us are going out to hunt and gather! Nidai couldn't get a fire going."

Koizumi: " All we heard was Nidai yell, 'Get ready to kill', Kill?"

Saionji beamed. "Kill what?"

Ibuki: "Ibuki got a group to go hunting and gathering, Ibuki just told you!"

Saionji: "Well, was Ibuki going to invite us?"

Ibuki: "Of course you guys are invited!"

Koizumi: "Oh, I would love to go and find some other fruit besides all these bananas."

Saionji: "No. We have a fire to start and a camp to protect. How are they going to cook anything if we don't get a fire going? We haven't had fire since we've been here." She said with contempt, but maintained a cheerful tone and aura.

Ibuki: "Oh that's a great idea! Protect all our stuff while we're out and get a fire going. Good luck!'

Kuzuryu shouted from the pond from outside. "Hey! Are we gonna leave anytime soon?! We don't have all day here!"

Ibuki: "Ibuki's gotta run!" She grabbed ahold of her bag and made her way back down the ladder.

Saionji turned to Koizumi. "The nerve. She can't be trusted with them…"

Koizumi: "Really?"

Saionji: "What if she prefers them and votes against us? We'll have to get her before she gets us."

As Ibuki was descending the ladder, she overheard, listening intently.

Nidai, at the bottom of the ladder still, spoke up. "Everything okay Ibuki? We need to head out."

Ibuki slid down the rest of the ladder. "Yeppers! Let's get some food!"

(Cut to The Hairy Coconut's Beach, Morning)

Nanami and Hinata had just got back to camp with a bundle of wood, Peko had been cutting into a coconut, Akane and Sonia were bandaging each other's monkey scratches, and Komaeda was poking the fire. The camp was silent most of the morning.

(Cut to Peko's Confessional)

Peko: "Komaeda pulled the wool over my eyes last night. I must expose him before I get pinned for being a traitor."

(Cut back to Camp.)

Peko spoke up. "Komaeda, I need to know what happened last night."

Komaeda looked up from the fire. "Ah, we got rid of Twogami like we said we would. He was an unwelcome villain."

Peko: "You told me you were voting out Nanami. The only reason I changed my vote was because of you."

Komaeda: "I told Twogami I was voting for Nanami to avoid conflict...I thought you were doing the same."

Peko stood up. "Our conversation was private...you lied to me so I would vote against Nanami."

Komaeda stood up across from her, smiling as he continued to explain. "It was a test of loyalty I didn't think you'd fail."

Peko scowled at him. " A test of loyalty? You deceived me, how am I supposed to trust you?"

Komaeda: "You need to!" Komaeda spread out his arms. "My only goal is to make the tribe better for our alliance and to get to the end with all of you."

Akane angrily grabbed her canteen and bag. "I can't listen to this garbage. Lying to your alliance member isn't okay. I need to go cool off." Akane stormed off into the woods.

Komaeda: "I don't believe I ever shook her hand or formed an alliance with her."

Akane yelled from the woods. "Bull shit! We all agreed Peko was with us!"

Sonia: "Uhm alliance?"

Peko, Nanami, Hinata, and Komaeda all looked at each other.

(Cut to Sonia's Confessional)

Sonia: "I've just been made aware that everyone is in an alliance against me...What did I do wrong?"

(Cut back to Beach)

Sonia sat in the sand down the beach alone, and started to cry.

Nanami cautiously sat down next to her. "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

Sonia looked to her. " Oh, of course you can!" She tried to wipe away her tears, but it was obvious she was upset.

Nanami: "Listen, I'm sorry you had to find out about the alliance like that, but don't lose hope, okay?"

Sonia smiled. "Right, I'm not gone until I'm gone."

Nanami spoke more quietly. "And the way Komaeda is going...the four of us girls could vote him out."

Sonia: "Really?"

Nanami: "After what he pulled with Peko I don't know if I can trust him, Hinata may have been more quick to forgive, but I can't shake the suspicion.

Sonia put out her hand and smiled. " Well, if you need assistance, I'll be here for a vote."

Nanami shook her hand. "I'll take you up on that."

(Cut to Nanami's Confessional)

Nanami: "I care for Hinata, and if me and the girls blindside Komaeda, it's almost like blindsiding him. I'm going to think about this move...but I think it's the best move to make going forward. Komaeda cannot be trusted."

(Cut to Sonia's Confessional)

Sonia: "After talking to Nanami I feel so much better. There was an alliance but the girls are ready to break it to keep me. It is refreshing to know there really are people on my side. I just hope that they are not lies."

(Cut to Jungle)

Kuzuryu led the pack with his gun out. Nidai, was right behind him with Ibuki and Souda bringing up the rear.

Kuzuryu: "Okay...remember to keep quiet so we don't spook away any prey. I wanna eat something other than bananas tonight, alright?"

Nidai: "No problem!" Nidai said, his voice raised.

Kuzuryu sighed. "Starting now…"

As they walked, everyone kept a watchful eye for animals, Ibuki and Souda collected berries and nuts in their satchels.

Souda popped a nut in mouth. "Mmm I love this nut."

Ibuki: "Are you sure those are safe, Souda?"

Souda: "They taste great, so I hope so."

(Cut to Ibuki's Confessional)

Ibuki: "Those wild nuts could be anything. Ibuki hopes they're not poison for Souda's sake!"

(Cut back to Jungle)

After a long period of silence, Ibuki spoke up.

Ibuki: "Saionji and Koizumi are up to no good, and Ibuki has to speak up about it."

Souda: "Huh?"

Nidai stopped and turned. "What did they do?"

Kuzuryu: "Yeah spill the tea, will ya?"

Ibuki: "Ibuki was in an alliance with them, but Ibuki overheard them talking about betraying me…"

Souda: "What?!"

Ibuki: "They told Ibuki that we were going to vote out Mikan first chance."

Souda: "Huh, No way! Mikan is super nice and sweet!"

Nidai: "Don't sweat it Ibuki! Me and the guys got your back, right guys?

Souda: "I won't vote you out Ibuki! We could slay the two headed dragon!"

Ibuki beamed. "Aw, Ibuki's so happy!"

Kuzuryu: "I got your back too, for what it's worth."

(Cut to Kuzuryu's Confessional)

Kuzuryu laughed. "Hah! Putting on a show for these clowns is easier than I thought!" Kuzuryu began to polish his gun. "You know, It's so easy, I don't know when I'm lying or telling the truth. After talking to these yahoos, I'm gonna have to see what sweet deals I can bargain for with Saionji and Koizumi, in turn for selling Ibuki, Souda, and Nidai down the river…"

(Cut to Jungle)

As they continued walking, Akane's scream cut through the air.

Nidai: "Huh, Akane?!"

The campers ran through the thick bushes, and overlooked a clearing, Akane was on the back of a boar, pulling at it's tusk as it charged around.

Akane: "Woooo boy!" Akane had turned to see the others watching her. "Give me a hand and throw me a knife! Mine fell with my bag!" Her bag was spilled in the middle of the field.

Souda: "You're gonna kill it?!"

Akane: "Well, duh! I need some damn food!"

Ibuki ran forward a few steps. "Incoming!" Ibuki tossed her knife, with a sheath covering it. Akane leaned back and just barely caught it.

Akane: "Thanks!" Akane tossed the sheath as the boar ran with her.

Souda covered his eyes. "Y-yeah, I don't know if I can watch."

Nidai gave him a hearty slap on the back. "She's almost too mesmerizing you can't watch?" He said as Akane thrust the knife into the boar's neck, splattering hot pink over the ground and her face. The boar's death squeals echoed through the clearing.

Nidai: "What a woman."

Akane stood up, wiping blood off of her face and on her sleeve. "Which one of you can help me bring this boy to camp?"

Ibuki pushed Nidai forward. "Nidai is your guy!'

Nidai blushed as Ibuki pushed him forward. "UHH- Yeah I can help you! What are these muscles for?!"

Akane smiled. "Lifting boars! Grab the ass." Akane lifted the boar by the horns as Nidai lifted it from the back.

Souda had opened his eyes now, but averted them from the boar. "Poor guy…"

Kuzuryu: "Eh, Souda you know we're on a hunting mission ourselves right?"

Souda was crying a little bit but wiped his tear. "Shooting is less suffering.."

Ibuki rubbed Souda's back. "Don't be sad! Let's get back to camp with our findings!"

(Cut to Jungle Trail, sounds of the Beach can be heard nearby.)

Hinata and Nanami were walking, and Nanami turned to make sure no one had followed, more specifically Komaeda.

Nanami: "We're far enough away...I think."

Hinata: "Yeah, we shouldn't be heard. What's going on?"

Nanami: "I had to talk to you about Komaeda. I care about you staying, and I know you trust him, but I was thinking...should you be?"

Hinata thought for a second. "I don't condone Komaeda lying to us and tricking Peko, but a part of me is annoyed with Peko that she would vote you out. I don't think Komaeda should go home yet, but his choices have made me weary of him…"

Nanami nodded. "I understand." Nanami thought for about a half a minute before continuing. "I wanted to see this 100% as a game, but now that I'm here I realize it's much more intricate than that. You need to make the best decision for your game, and I don't know what that is...but I want you to know I will have your back against Komaeda. His motives are unclear and he grows more suspicious by the day, I just don't want you to fall victim to him…" She said, with concern.

Hinata smiled. "I appreciate that Nanami. I have your back too."

(Cut to Nanami's Confessional)

Nanami: "I can't do much more to help Hinata see how dangerous Komaeda is, but I think I got through to him...I think."

(Cut to The Crusty Barnacles, Camp.)

Saionji and Koizumi were standing over a huge fire, Gundam and Mikan had both entered camp.

Mikan: "Wow, we have a fire! G-great job guys."

Saionji: "Yeah, and where were you guys?"

Mikan didn't know what to say, shocked. "Uhm..I-I was just out looking for food."

(Cut to Mikan's Confessional)

Mikan stroked her hair. "I was really out looking for the amulet…"

(Cut back to Camp)

Gundam: " I was out looking for the immunity amulet."

Koizumi turned, dumbfounded. "Did you really just tell us that?"

Gundam: "Hmf? I didn't find it."

(Cut to Minutes later, The rest of the Barnacles and Akane enter the Camp.)

Gundam was stripped down to his underwear, as Saionji and Koizumi shook out his clothes.

Mikan picked up his scarf and felt weight to it. She discreetly slipped her hand into the zipper pocket inside it, grabbing the amulet.

(Cut to Gundam's Confessional)

Gundam: "Heh! Looks like the one who cries too much stumbled right onto the fake immunity amulet I made from some beads of jewelry I had and some string." Gundam held up the real immunity amulet. "Nurse girl will have the fake one, while I have the real thing."

(Cut to Mikan's Confessional)

Mikan was overflowing with joy, holding the fake amulet. "I can't believe I found the immunity amulet!"

(Cut back to Barnacle Camp)

Kuzuryu: "Uhmmm...We got some meat!"

Souda covered his eyes from Gundam. "What the hell, no one wants to see this!"

Akane: "Is your camp always a strip-fest?"

Nidai laughed. "You know, sometimes I wish!"

Koizumi sighed as everyone came closer to the fire. "Gundam told us he went out looking for the amulet."

Gundam sighed. "Which I told you imbeciles that I didn't find! Now hand over my clothes at once!"

(Cut to Souda's Confessional)

Souda: "Heh, Gundam getting caught snooping for an immunity amulet? Priceless."

(Cut back to Barnacle Camp)

Akane had just finished hacking the boar in half. "Here's your cut for helping me carry the thing."

Nidai: "Heh, thanks for that Akane! You hunting that thing was like watching a masterpiece!"

Akane smirked. "Thanks."

Suddenly, the loudspeaker let out a crackle.

Monobear: "Upupu, you bastards better report to the beach for your challenge NOW! It's gonna be a doozy!"

((AN: Sorry it's been so long since ive last updated. a lot of life changes. and im sorry that this is such a short update, but i think youll be happy with the next two so keep watching for it. Summer's here and my actual novel *series* is going really well! Keep in mind that all fanfiction is a side project for me, considering I am trying to write something for publishers/money. Much love to all of you. 3 ))


End file.
